Envy Xmas
by Naemir
Summary: 24 décembre au soir. jour fatidique, autant pour les humains que pour les homonculus. Cruel dilemme que celui du choix des cadeaux. Heureusement, Envy a bien son idée sur la question...rating T vous comprendrez pourquoi.TERMINEE!
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour à tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, j'entame une courte fic sur deux ou trois chapitres. Quatre, au grand maximum mais certainement pas plus.

Ne vous fiez cependant pas trop au titre, ce n'est pas parce que c'est bientôt Noël que je vais devenir gentille. Je n'en ai pas l'intention pour tout dire. Enfin voilà quoi, une petite fic de Noël à savourer comme les chocolats du calendrier de l'avant.

Bonne lecture à vous et joyeux Noël.

Edit: Fic révisée dans sa totalité avec l'aide de ma Béta et d'une lectrice récente qui m'a noté quelques fautes supplémentaires. Merci donc à **Céline96** et **Elsa Kisiel. **En espérant ne pas avoir oublier de fautes, autant de frappe que d'orthographe, je vous souhaite ou resouhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_ Maman ! Maman ! Regarde comme il est beau celui-là !

Le petit gamin blond plaqua son nez rougi par le froid sur la vitrine brillamment éclairée, les yeux grands ouverts et pétillants d'envie et d'émerveillement.

Tout était fait pour attirer l'œil du passant. Lumières chaudes et clignotantes, couleurs éclatantes, jouets empilés en un indescriptible fouillis plus ou moins artistique, petite musique entraînante. Jusqu'à la fausse neige qui recouvrait les présentoirs et les automates grossiers d'un Père Noël ventripotent et jovial, accompagné de ses rennes et son traîneau rutilant.

Bref, de quoi appâter les enfants qui traînaient alors joyeusement leurs parents dans leur sillage. Quoique dans certains cas, l'inverse était possible aussi.

La mère du garçonnet, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains, sourit et se pencha un peu en avant, observant de ses yeux gris le jouet que lui désignait son fils, sautillant dans la neige sale du trottoir. Il fallait avouer que cette énorme peluche de panthère noire semblait bien douce et se blottir dans sa riche fourrure artificielle devait être un vrai bonheur. Ses grands yeux bleus en plastique avaient un étrange côté réconfortant et complice, qui ne manquait pas de plaire aux plus jeunes. La maman jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'étiquette qui ornait joliment son oreille et une grimace furtive passa sur ses traits.

Papa Noël ferait des frais cette année.

Le petit blond leva vers sa mère, deux yeux emplis d'espoir.

_ Tu crois que le Père Noël il pourrait m'en apporter une toute pareille ? demanda-t-il de sa voix enfantine et terriblement mignonne.

La jeune femme sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui prendre la main.

_ Si tu es sage, dit-elle en usant de la formule traditionnelle pour obtenir un peu de paix de la part des gosses. Veux-tu de la barbe à papa, Ed ? Il y a un vendeur là-bas.

_ Une grosse comme ça alors ! Répondit le garçon en ouvrant grand les bras pour illustrer ses propos.

La mère éclata de rire et l'entraîna derrière elle vers le marchand, un peu plus loin dans la rue illuminée par les décorations de la ville. Centrale avait mis les bouchées doubles cette année pour offrir à ses habitants un Noël haut en couleurs. Guirlandes immenses qui traversaient les rues, hauts sapins aux branches fournies et couvertes de décorations. Le tout se perdant sous une épaisse couche neige.

Un sourire doux et un rien mélancolique étira les lèvres de l'adolescent solitaire assis sur un banc public non loin de là. Il suivit un instant la mère et l'enfant de son étrange regard ambré alors qu'ils disparaissaient au milieu de la foule qui se pressait sur les trottoirs glissants.

Il poussa un soupir un peu triste, de la buée volant devant sa bouche, et rentra le cou dans son manteau bordeaux, nichant son nez dans son écharpe de laine noire, les mains enfoncées dans les profondeurs insondables de ses poches.

Devant lui, les gens marchaient à grands pas précipités, chargés de paquets de dernière minute, traînant parfois leurs enfants derrière eux, lesquels les forçaient à s'arrêter tous les cinq mètres pour regarder une vitrine. Un joyeux brouhaha, fait de cris, de rires et de cantiques, emplissait l'atmosphère en cette veille de Noël. La neige tombait doucement sur toute cette agitation, maculant les trottoirs et la chaussée qui devenaient alors aussi glissants que des plaques de glace, virant doucement au gris et s'accrochant aux bas des pantalons, les détrempant allègrement.

L'adolescent sur son banc regardait d'un air vide toute cette effervescence et l'euphorie qui s'en dégageait. Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui, ce jeune de quinze ans, enveloppé dans son lourd manteau presque trop grand. Personne ne le remarquait, ce gamin tout juste sorti de l'enfance, se prenant déjà pour un adulte. Les gens passaient sans le voir, sans lui adresser un regard ni une parole, pressés qu'ils étaient de retrouver leurs foyers et familles qui les attendaient avec impatience. Ah ça, lui n'avait pas cette chance. Alors il regardait passer le temps, assis sur son banc, de la neige fondue dans les cheveux, des remords plein le cœur et de souvenirs plein la tête.

Contrairement aux idées reçues et à ce qu'il laissait croire, Edward Elric, du haut de son malheureux mètre cinquante-sept et ses quinze ans passés, n'aimait pas Noël. Ce n'était pas tant la météo, qu'il avait pourtant en horreur et qui lui valait des douleurs lancinantes le long de ses membres artificiels, mais d'avantage la fête en elle-même et tout ce qu'elle entraînait. Tout ce que cette période de merde représentait à ses yeux. Les siens seulement, à croire que son frère n'était pas touché plus que cela par les remords et la tristesse qui l'envahissaient à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il devait déjà souffrir de se trouver dans une boite de conserve en guise d'unique corps pour ce qui serait peut-être le restant de ses jours -si ce n'était plus- il n'avait pas besoin que des souvenirs viennent en plus le tourmenter. C'était à lui, ainé de leur famille meurtrie, qu'était dédiée cette tâche. Celle de souffrir en silence, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Bien sûr, s'il était un peu moins fier, s'il était un peu moins borné, un peu moins solitaire, un peu plus ouvert aux autres, un peu plus conciliant parfois, cette fête serait comme toutes les autres. Un bon moment.

Sauf qu'Edward n'était pas tout ceci et savait que même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, même en se forçant au possible, il ne parviendrait pas à enlever l'air morne qui marquait ses traits. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait seul sur son banc, alors que son frère devait sans doute préparer ce fameux arbre de Noël. Ed ne voulait pas gâcher son plaisir et celui des autres par sa tête d'enterrement. Pas encore une fois.

Le jeune homme poussa un nouveau soupir, plus profond encore que le précédent, et son regard vogua un moment sur les vitrines. Il détestait Noël. Définitivement.

Mais s'il se confiait un peu plus souvent, s'il laissait pour un soir seulement sa fierté, cette conne de fierté, au placard, peut-être aurait-il le courage d'avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Tout ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui-même en croisant dans la rue, une mère et son fils en train de regarder les vitrines, une gamine et son chien qui mange une crêpe au bord d'un trottoir, une bande d'adolescents qui joue dans la neige.

S'il disait simplement…

Avec des « si » on pourrait refaire le monde.

Ce devait être Winry qui le lui avait dit un jour. Edward ne put retenir un grognement ironique. Stupide dicton. Il y avait tant de choses qu'on ne pouvait refaire, même avec des « si » interminables.

Les « si » entraînaient immanquablement les remords et ceux qui lui rongeaient l'âme depuis ce fameux soir de pluie n'étaient pas près de s'en aller.

Et si… et si… et si…  
Intéressante litanie.

OoO Flash back OoO

_ Ed ! Nii san !

L'interpellé grogna et se tourna sur le côté, s'enfouissant d'avantage dans les draps, tentant d'échapper à la prise de son « agresseur ». Ce dernier le secoua plus fort, y allant à deux mains pour le forcer à se lever.

Le petit blond daigna finalement ouvrir un œil endormi et tomba sur le visage de son adorable petit frère, à quelques centimètres du sien.

_ Ed, réveille-toi ! Le pressa Alphonse, fébrile, en lui agrippant le bras.

_ Laisse-moi dormir Al, râla le blond en se retournant, fermant les yeux pour retrouver les bras si accueillants de Morphée. Le cadet ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et grimpa à son côté sur le lit, le secouant comme un prunier.

_ Mais alleeeeez ! Gémit-il de sa voix enfantine. J'ai entendu du bruit en bas.

Edward poussa un soupir et se redressa en se frottant les yeux, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_ Et alors ? Gronda-t-il, mécontent d'être ainsi tiré de ses rêves. C'est une raison pour me réveiller ?

Alphonse le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ahuri que son frère n'ait pas encore compris de quoi il en retournait. Ce n'était même plus être long à la détente, à ce stade c'était carrément de la bêtise pure !

_ Du bruit, répéta le plus jeune alors que son aîné se passait une main dans les cheveux. Dans le salon.

_ Oui, et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Moi j'veux dormir, j'suis fatigué. Retourne te coucher Al.

_ Mais Ed ! Protesta Alphonse, sidéré du manque de jugeote de son Nii san adoré. Et si c'était –il baissa la voix, sur un ton de confidence- le Père Noël ?

La réaction du petit blond ne se fit pas attendre et il stoppa son geste à moitié retourné, les couvertures par-dessus la tête. Il pivota vers son cadet qui souriait de toutes ses dents, à genoux sur le matelas.

_ Tu crois ? Chuchota le plus vieux, à présent parfaitement éveillé. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son petit frère et sauta du lit, envoyant voler les draps et l'entraîna avec lui.

Se tenant par la main, les deux garçons passèrent la tête dans le couloir silencieux. Leurs regards se portèrent instinctivement vers la chambre de leur mère, fermée, puis scrutèrent le couloir obscur à la recherche d'un éventuel Papa Noël. Un léger raclement retentit en bas et ils se regardèrent en souriant, avant de sortir sans un bruit de leur chambre. Ils atteignirent l'escalier à pas de loup et restèrent indécis devant la volée de marches qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres insondables et guère rassurantes. Un nouveau froissement eut raison de leur angoisse naissante et ils descendirent prudemment chaque degré de bois. Alphonse était fermement accroché à l'épaule d'Edward qui avançait d'un pas de conquérant, les yeux brillant d'une lueur de détermination. Sans son frère à ses côtés cependant, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas tenté seul cette petite escapade. Et inversement.

Ils atteignirent enfin le bas des marches, ne pouvant retenir un petit soupir soulagé. Les bruits s'étaient tus et de là où ils se trouvaient, les garçons pouvaient voir un léger rais de lumière jaune filtrer de sous la porte du salon. Ils s'approchèrent sans un bruit et Edward colla son oreille au battant en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit signe à Alphonse, qui ouvrit timidement la porte.

Aussitôt, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, persuadés de prendre sur le fait le fameux bonhomme rouge et sa hotte pleine de jouets. Quelle ne fut pas leur déception cependant, lorsqu'ils avisèrent que la pièce était vide. Le feu mourait doucement dans la cheminée sur leur droite, jetant une lumière rougeâtre sur les meubles, allongeant leurs ombres. La porte d'entrée était soigneusement fermée. Le trousseau se trouvait bizarrement sur la porte, alors que leur mère avait pour habitude de le laisser sur le buffet juste à côté de l'entrée. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui retenait l'attention des deux frères, les yeux maintenant rivés sur le fond de la pièce joliment décorée.

Cette année, leur mère avait remis la main sur un vieux carton de décorations et autres accessoires qu'elle croyait avoir jetés depuis longtemps. Devant l'insistance des gamins, elle avait déballé le tout et ils avaient passé l'après-midi à décorer la maison. Résultat : sur les vitres s'étalaient des pochoirs en forme de flocons et des pics de glace les murs et les cadres photos s'étaient vus parés des plus belles guirlandes. Ils avaient installé le sapin –un vrai- dans le fond de la pièce, près de la cheminée et l'avaient lui aussi décoré avec ce qui restait dans la boite et les décorations fraîchement achetées pour les fêtes.

Et c'était sur ce dernier que leurs yeux s'étaient fixés et agrandis ou plus précisément sur les volumineux paquets enveloppés de papier coloré qui cachaient entièrement le pot qui lui servait de pied.

oOo fin flash back oOo

Edward sourit alors que le souvenir remontait à la surface. Cette année-là, ils avaient fêté Noël à trois heures du matin après avoir été chercher Trisha. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était persuadé que c'était leur père qui avait déposé les cadeaux au pied de l'arbre : Trisha elle-même avait été très surprise en les voyant, preuve qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Il avait eu un nouveau kit de chimie et Alphonse, une peluche. Deux nouveaux vélos avaient également été déposés dans l'arrière-cour et les autres paquets contenaient presque tous des livres traitant curieusement de l'Alchimie, ainsi que quelques jouets.

L'année suivante, Edward avait découvert que le bonhomme au gros ventre n'était qu'une invention, ce qui l'avait extrêmement déçu. Charitable, il n'avait rien dit à son frère, soucieux de préserver son innocence de petit garçon encore un peu. Innocence qui vola en éclats quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'ils passaient leur dernier Noël tous les trois.

Depuis, cette foutue fête familiale n'en avait plus été une.

Edward soupira un grand coup, essuyant machinalement une larme qui était venue glisser sur sa joue. Saleté de neige qui fondait !

Il bailla un peu et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de regarder l'heure. Certes, il n'aimait pas Noël, certes cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs qui en entraînaient alors des douloureux. Certes, cela lui coûtait de jouer les adolescents satisfaits et heureux de vivre pour donner l'illusion de l'être. Certes, il souffrait en silence, pauvre idiot qu'il était à se cacher derrière les murs de son cœur. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire souffrir les autres par son humeur de chien et sa mine noire. Il était égoïste mais pas à ce point.

Il se leva en ronchonnant. Ce qu'il détestait plus que tout finalement dans cette affaire c'était la corvée des cadeaux. Venait toujours le moment fatidique de faire ses courses et se posait alors la question à laquelle on était chaque année confronté : qu'est-ce qui leur ferait plaisir pour Noël ?

Bonne question.

Pour Alphonse, il connaissait relativement bien ses goûts et pour une fois –ô miracle- il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'aller réserver à l'avance les places à la fête foraine qui devait se dérouler dans quelques mois. Plus quelques bouquins qu'il avait repérés et qu'il lui emprunterait sans doute. Histoire de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, il avait fait un effort pour lui prendre de la lecture non conventionnelle en plus des traités d'Alchimie.

Winry était venue passer Noël à Centrale City avec le reste de l'équipe de Mustang, histoire de faire « une vraie fête tous ensemble pour une fois, parce qu'ils ne revenaient pas souvent à Resembool et qu'elle en avait marre de les attendre pour le réveillon. » Bref, pour elle aussi, il lui faudrait un petit quelque chose. Quoique qu'avec cette malade des auto-mails et férue qu'elle était de mécanique, il avait matière à cogiter. Autant dire que ses cadeaux à elle étaient réglés. C'était déjà ça de fait.

Restait alors le problème épineux de la bande de militaires qui bossait avec lui. Edward avait été tenté de ne rien faire. Après tout, il connaissait aussi bien leurs goûts que la cartographie complète de Xing. Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui et Al, après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à les aider, il ne pouvait décemment pas arriver au QG les mains vides. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'il pourrait bien leur offrir à tous. Surtout au Colonel à la réflexion. C'était déjà suffisamment bizarre que de songer à offrir quelque chose à son supérieur en toute amitié alors qu'ils étaient censés se détester cordialement. Cette perspective le laissait d'ailleurs curieusement gêné. Le pire, c'était qu'il se décarcassait pour ce bâtard en sachant pertinemment que celui-ci n'aura même pas levé le petit doigt pour lui. Mais comme Al avait particulièrement insisté… et c'était Noël après tout, il ne se voyait vraiment pas faire de la peine à son frère.

Le blond se leva d'un bond en frappant dans ses mains, déterminé. Même sans avoir le cœur à la fête, il ferait tout de même en sorte qu'elle soit belle pour ses proches. Il leur devait bien ça.

Il s'emmancha alors dans le flot humain qui défilait devant lui et se laissa entraîner par le mouvement de masse. Il passa devant plusieurs vitrines, s'arrêta un peu, flâna beaucoup sans trouver de quoi satisfaire sa quête. Sans qu'il n'y prenne réellement garde, l'heure avançait doucement, l'échéance se rapprochant dangereusement. Et pas un seul paquet dans les bras.

Le Fullmetal finit par échouer, il ne sut comment –le fait de garder constamment les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures y étant sans aucun doute pour quelque chose– dans un quartier peu éclairé et dépourvu de la moindre vitrine. Relevant la tête, il examina les alentours. Le contraste était saisissant, entre la zone brillamment éclairée et pleine de monde qu'il venait de quitter, et les bâtiments austères et lugubres qui s'enfilaient en longue ligne grise sous ses yeux. Les lampadaires à moitié déglingués grésillant dans la nuit jetaient sur les murs en béton une lumière aveugle et vacillante qui accentuait les ombres environnantes et leur donnait une dimension toute autre.

Edward frissonna, sous le coup de la morsure du froid, cela allait sans dire, et tourna les talons, pressé, mais sans l'admettre, de quitter cet endroit. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le nez rentré dans son écharpe, il fit demi-tour sans attendre et repartit en direction des rues illuminées et vivantes dont il percevait vaguement les chants et les rires. Comment diable avait-il pu se retrouver là, à errer dans les bas-fonds, si éloigné du centre-ville ? Pestant contre à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée et sans raison aucune, l'alchimiste sursauta violement lorsque retentit un étrange bruit sur sa droite. Il s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir et tourna la tête vers la ruelle noire qui semblait ouvrir pour lui ses recoins les plus sombres.

Le bruit reprit, comme un reniflement étouffé, et le jeune homme fut un instant tenté de faire mine de n'avoir rien entendu et de passer son chemin. Il se reprit, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Ce son était de toute évidence d'origine humaine, quelqu'un pouvait très bien se trouver là et avoir besoin d'une aide qu'il était en mesure d'offrir. Ça, c'était la solution dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, il pouvait toujours se défendre contre un éventuel agresseur. Il n'était pas le plus jeune Alchimiste d'Etat du pays pour rien tout de même ! Il s'avança prudemment dans la ruelle, l'écho de ses pas se répercutant sur le gris des immeubles

La lumière des lampadaires ne venait pas jusque dans cette enclave sinistre et frappait seulement l'entrée du lieu, découpant sur le mur abîmé de vieilles affiches et autres graffitis. Le reste se perdait dans une pénombre malsaine où s'entassaient poubelles odorantes et cartons humides. Des prospectus jonchaient le sol sale et volaient devant lui sous l'effet du vent qui s'engouffrait entre les hauts bâtiments avec une plainte rauque et lugubre. Comme un râle d'agonie. Il déglutit, sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Le froid, n'est-ce pas ? Juste le froid…

Un chat de gouttière jaillit soudain d'entre une pile de cartons moisis et lui fila entre les jambes avec un sifflement menaçant. Edward poussa une exclamation, autant de colère que de peur, il devait bien se l'avouer. La rue résonna un instant de ses malédictions envers le pauvre félidé et il frappa du pied avec fureur dans la bouillasse infâme que formait la neige fondue, soufflant sèchement dans son écharpe. De la buée se forma devant sa bouche et de nouveau, le reniflement retentit, un peu plus loin devant lui.

_ Y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il sans bouger. Ho ?! Quelqu'un m'entend ?

Il y eut un silence, qui parut s'éterniser bien plus que de raison, et Edward crut s'être trompé. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et partir de cet endroit vite fait lorsqu'un sanglot timide lui parvint. Il se figea d'un bloc et tourna ses yeux ambrés vers le fond de la ruelle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit avec un son mat alors que devant ses yeux ahuris se distinguait la silhouette noire d'une fillette de huit ans. Malgré la pénombre, il voyait parfaitement les replis que formait son lourd manteau d'hiver, d'une jolie couleur rosée et bordé de fourrures artificielles d'une blancheur fantomatique, ses grosses moufles rouges en laine grossière qui tenaient serrées contre son cœur une peluche miteuse en forme de chat. Ses cheveux châtains étaient humides et nattés en deux tresses qui encadraient son petit visage rond, éclairé par deux yeux bleus bordés de larmes. Ses joues et son nez, à demi dissimulés dans son écharpe, étaient rougis par le froid mordant.

Edward en resta sans voix, planté là sans bouger devant cette petite fille fantôme qui semblait sortir de ses pires cauchemars. De ses souvenirs les plus insupportables.

Impossible.

C'était impossible… totalement impo…

_ Monsieur, gémit elle en s'avançant vers lui, ses pas traçant dans la neige des marques lourdes. Semblant peser des tonnes. Monsieur s'il vous plait, je me suis perdue… Aidez-moi.

Sa voix… le même timbre… les mêmes intonations suppliantes. Comme quand lorsqu'il jouait avec elle, quand il courait derrière elle et que son rire emplissait le jardin devant la maison. Avant… avant qu'elle…

Une petite main lui saisit soudain la manche et le tira brusquement de ses pensées avec un violent sursaut. Désorienté, il baissa la tête vers la gamine qui levait vers lui de grands yeux implorants. Ce bleu…

_ Aidez-moi s'il vous plait, aidez-moi à retrouver ma maman.

Edward la regarda sangloter sans rien dire, déboussolé, encore sous le choc, puis se secoua soudain. Il s'accroupit devant la gamine qui pleurait maintenant à gros sanglots dans la fourrure élimée de sa peluche. Il hésita un instant, lui-même aussi bouleversé que la petite, puis mit ses pensées et questions de côté. Il lui releva le menton avec douceur. Bon sang, ce visage…

_ Eh… dit-il doucement en essuyant une larme du bout des doigts. Calme-toi, tout va bien. Je vais t'aider à retrouver ta maman. Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles.

La gamine le regarda, le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus et il sentit soudain une onde glacée lui traverser le dos. Il secoua les épaules. Foutue neige qui lui coulait dans le dos !

_ Je m'appelle Anni, renifla-t-elle en se frottant le nez. Je me suis perdue. J'ai peur toute seule… Vous allez vraiment m'aider à retrouver maman ? Je ne veux pas rester ici, il fait noir, il y a des bruits bizarres…  
Edward lui sourit gentiment et mit un genou à terre.

_ Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, lui promit-il. On va retrouver ta maman. Mais avant tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller voir des amis à moi qui pourront nous dire où elle est en ce moment. D'accord ?

Il projetait de l'emmener avec lui au QG et de demander à Mustang de l'aider pour retrouver sa mère. Un jour de Noël en plus, la dame en question devait être totalement paniquée. Il se releva et lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit vivement, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Si lui se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette ruelle glauque, que devait-il en être pour une gamine de huit ans ? Que faisait-elle là d'ailleurs, perdue dans ces quartiers à l'écart du centre-ville et des rues éclairées ? Ils étaient presque sortis de l'impasse, la gamine trottinant sur ses talons, semblant apeurée. Rien de plus normal.

_ Qu'as-tu demandé à Noël, Anni ? Demanda le Fullmetal, soucieux de la mettre à l'aise en sa présence. Elle devait avoir eu suffisamment peur comme ça, la petite. Et ce silence commençait à lui peser quelque peu. Cette rue était donc si longue que ça ?

_ Ce que j'ai commandé ?

La petite le regarda, un peu surprise et il hocha la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

_ Et bien… commença-t-elle en baissant la sienne, faisant mine de réfléchir.

Elle releva finalement sa frimousse alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin de bout de l'impasse.

Edward s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit la pression sur son bras se transformer en un véritable étau. Il se tourna vers la fillette. Un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres alors que ses yeux violets brillaient d'un éclat mauvais.

Violets…  
_ Toi !

Le reste se noya dans un flot de douleur et de noir.

* * *

Je me suis rendue compte que peu de personnes avaient tilté, même avec la description de la fillette dans la ruelle. Cherchez donc un autre nom que l'on peut faire avec les lettres d'"Anni"...


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaah…

Envy : gros soupir, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un peu déçue d'avoir reçu si peu de reviews… tant pis, ça ne m'empêchera pas de terminer cette fic comme il se doit. Je remercie donc très fort Poulpy, qui a été la seule assez aimable pour déposer un mot sur le premier chapitre. Merci mille fois !

On va entamer un passage pas jouasse, qui se poursuivra essentiellement sur le prochain chapitre. Tortures et tout le tintouin. Bref, vous voilà prévenu.

Envy : arrête tes blablas et déballe ton histoire auteur à la noix ! Viiiiiite !

… mais pourquoi est-il aussi impatient ? On se le demande…

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_ Un peu plus à gauche. Oui… euh, non, non, plus à droite maintenant. Voilà, on y est presque. Encore un peu à gauche…

Alphonse grogna et passa la tête au travers des branches du vénérable sapin qu'il était en train d'installer sous les directives de Winry Rockbell, amie d'enfance et sœur de cœur.

_ Décide toi Winry, fit-il, un brin agacé par le fait que son amie soit une vraie girouette.

Elle qui d'ordinaire restait ferme et inébranlable dans toutes les décisions qu'elle prenait, la voilà qui hésitait sur la place à accorder au sapin de Noël. Il fallait dire que le conifère pesait son poids et faisait sa taille. Question démesure, on avait rarement fait mieux. Sur ce coup-là, Breda et Falman avaient plus qu'assuré : l'arbre faisait en moyenne quatre mètres de haut et un « tour de taille » respectable, à tel point que seul Alphonse pouvait le bouger à lui tout seul. Et faire tenir un végétal de cette taille dans le bureau de ce cher Mustang n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir.

La blonde se tordit les mains, visiblement anxieuse et fit un petit sourire d'excuse à l'armure en face d'elle.

_ Peut-être que si on le mettait là-bas… suggéra-t-elle d'une toute petite voix gênée en pointant la direction du doigt soit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Alphonse poussa un soupir – façon de parler bien entendu— et posa lourdement le pot sur le sol avec un « chloc » définitif. Il sortit de derrière le conifère, enlevant les épines qui s'étaient glissées dans son armure.

_ Il sera très bien ici, décida-t-il en se plantant devant elle.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire désolé.

_ Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un sapin pas vrai ?

_ Effectivement. De toute façon, il n'y a de la place nulle part.

_ Je sais, mais tu vois, c'est notre premier Noël tous ensemble depuis… enfin, j'aimerais tellement que tout soit…  
_ Parfait ? S'enquit le tas de ferraille avec douceur.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire. Alphonse la comprenait. Depuis qu'Edward avait passé son diplôme d'Alchimiste d'Etat, et l'avait remporté haut la main, ils étaient constamment sur les routes et revenaient rarement pour les fêtes dans leur village natal. Sans domicile fixe et sans famille, tels étaient les frères Elric, toujours à courir derrière ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à des chimères. A galoper après des rêves insensés qu'ils ne faisaient qu'effleurer sans parvenir à atteindre.

Sans oser l'avouer, Alphonse désespérait de trouver une solution à leurs problèmes. Si elle existait réellement, n'auraient-ils pas fini par la trouver, après toutes ces années de recherches acharnées mais vaines ? N'était-il pas temps de laisser de côté leur quête sans espoir et continuer à vivre sans plus se soucier du reste ? Après tout, nombre de personnes lui avaient prouvé qu'il pouvait vivre dans ce corps de métal, même si l'idée de finir ses jours dans une boite de conserve pleine d'air ne le réjouissait pas plus que cela. Mais si cela permettait d'éviter des massacres inutiles, alors il n'hésiterait pas d'avantage.

Mais Alphonse savait aussi d'avance que jamais, ô grand jamais, Edward ne laisserait passer une chose pareille. Pas même s'il le suppliait d'abandonner. Pas même s'il se traînait à ses pieds.

Cette détermination sans limites, bien que flatteuse en un sens, car c'était pour lui et lui seul que le blond se démenait autant, ne cessait cependant de l'effrayer. Jusqu'où Edward était-il prêt à aller pour lui permettre de ressentir de nouveau la chaleur d'un corps ou d'entendre la douce symphonie d'un battement de cœur ?

Préférant laisser de côté pour un soir au moins ses questions sans réponses, Alphonse se concentra sur la décoration du sapin géant. Il avait insisté cette année auprès d'Edward pour qu'ils passent Noël avec les autres. C'était la moindre des choses et cela permettrait à son frère de se poser enfin. Parce que les cernes qui lui dévoraient la moitié des joues lui faisaient peur aussi. Et devant la voix suppliante de son cadet, le fier Alchimiste d'Acier n'avait pu que s'incliner. De mauvaise grâce, certes, mais il s'était incliné, c'était ça l'essentiel. Et le sourire ravi qui avait illuminé les traits de Winry lorsqu'il avait été lui annoncer la nouvelle valait bien tout l'or du monde et lui aurait sans aucun doute réchauffé le cœur s'il en avait eu encore un.

Tirant de la boite une immense guirlande argent, Al entreprit de l'enrouler méthodiquement autour du sapin. Il ne put retenir un petit rire grinçant alors qu'il tournait autour de l'arbre en levant les bras.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? S'étonna Winry en stoppant son mouvement, une boule en verre dans les mains, hissée sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre une branche supérieure.

_ Ca me rappelle les Noëls qu'on fêtait à Reesembool, avoua Alphonse. Quand on mettait les décorations. Ed était tellement petit qu'il devait monter sur une chaise et des coussins pour atteindre le haut de l'arbre.

_ C'est vrai, se souvint la blonde avec un petit sourire à la limite du mélancolique. Il voulait toujours mettre l'étoile tout en haut. Quel nigaud !

Elle éclata de rire et retourna à sa tâche en réajustant le bonnet de père noël rouge qu'elle portait. Pour l'occasion, elle et les Lieutenants Ross et Hawkeye avaient été faire les boutiques, histoire de trouver des costumes un peu plus adaptés pour la fête. Aussi chacun c'était vu remettre un vêtement différent en rapport avec Noël. C'était pourquoi Alphonse se trimbalait avec un bonnet sur le heaume et une écharpe verte, alors que Winry arborait fièrement un costume de lutin tout en vert et en rouge avec d'immenses chaussettes rayées. La petite Elysia s'était transformée en ange, toute de blanc vêtue. Elle aidait le pauvre Fuery, lui aussi en lutin, à décorer la table qu'Havoc et Breda avaient installée en regroupant leurs bureaux respectifs et coloriait avec application la nappe en papier. Les Hughes avaient été invitées, bien entendu, pour le plus grand bonheur de la petite qui avait véritablement hurlé de joie en apprenant que sa « Nee-san » viendrait, ainsi que son « grand petit frère » et « monsieur l'armure ». La gamine abandonna ses crayons de couleur et trottina vers la blonde.

Winry sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

_ C'est quoi un nigaud, Nee-san ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

_ Un nigaud, c'est quelqu'un comme Ed, tout petit, qui crie beaucoup et ne veut pas changer d'avis alors qu'il a parfaitement tort, exposa la plus grande d'un ton fort sage et professionnel.

Elysia poussa une exclamation de compréhension et entreprit d'aider la mécanicienne à installer une autre boule colorée. Le bureau du Colonel Mustang, car c'était là qu'ils passaient le réveillon, était méconnaissable.

Les bureaux avaient été poussés, les murs, décorés. Jusqu'aux fenêtres où s'étalaient des pochoirs en fausse neige et des cristaux en plastique qui pendouillaient aux tringles. Un vieux Victrola, posé en équilibre précaire sur le montant de la cheminée ronflante, diffusait en boucle des cantiques et autres chants de Noël avec un son nasillard pouvant rapidement porter sur le système des plus endurcis. Le QG, malgré l'heure tardive, grouillait encore d'activité, que ce fut des militaires qui, comme eux, fêtaient le réveillon entre amis, ou bien ceux qui avaient la malchance d'être de garde pour le nuit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était en période de fête qu'il fallait fermer les bâtiments et ne pas assurer en permanence la sécurité du pays. Les ennemis, eux, se fichaient bien de savoir si en Amestris aussi, on fêtait Noël.

Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent soudain de l'autre côté de la porte du bureau close avant que cette dernière ne fasse une rencontre brutale et inattendue avec le mur, manquant d'en décrocher un petit père Noël en plâtre.

Le Colonel Roy Mustang, Alchimiste renommé et militaire chevronné, fit une entrée fracassante, ses magnifiques cheveux noirs agités par un vent surgit de nulle part, ses yeux d'obsidienne brillant d'un éclat farouche et envoûtant, absolument irrésistible. Bref, le Flame Alchimiste dans toute sa splendeur flamboyante, auréolé de flammèches sauvages qui volaient autour de sa silhouette de tombeur… et vêtu d'un sympathique costume de renne, des cornes en feutrine renforcées de tiges de fer plantées sur le crâne, acheté et choisi par les plus grands soins de son Lieutenant préféré.

Son entrée si soudaine fit bien son petit effet car un silence presque mortel s'abattit sur les jeunes qui s'étaient figés chacun dans leurs actions : Fuery en train de tendre la nappe pour éviter les plis Winry à demi perchée dans le sapin pour y accrocher un angelot grotesque en plastique et Elysia sur les épaules d'Alphonse qui tirait sur une guirlande.

Ils regardèrent sans bouger le militaire si respectueux et charismatique qu'était Roy, planté sur le seuil, visiblement de mauvais poil. Il lui allait pourtant très bien ce déguisement…

_ Le premier qui se permet une réflexion nous servira de dinde aux marrons pour ce soir, menaça-t-il, vexé de les voir pouffer comme des idiots derrière leurs mains. On ne se moquait pas impunément du très célèbre Flame Alchimiste nom d'un chien ! Il eut soudain une envie soudaine et inexpliquée de claquer des doigts pour suivre le rythme du très célèbre « Jungle bells » qui défilait sur le Victrola.

Winry dut se retenir aux branches pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire et Alphonse bénit le fait d'être une armure rigide dont le métal ne pouvait laisser apparaitre le sourire goguenard qu'il affichait mentalement.

Havoc entra dans la pièce à cet instant, les bras chargés de vaisselle, sur la tête un casque d'aviateur des années 50 et une veste en cuir doublée d'une horrible moumoute blanche et pelucheuse à souhait.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'on mangeait du renne ce soir, dit-il avec un sourire, son mégot penchant dangereusement au-dessus des assiettes. Le Colonel gronda et le Sous-Lieutenant partit dans un grand éclat de rire en posant la porcelaine sur la table.

_ Pas de cigarette on a dit, Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, remarqua Maria Ross en entrant dans la pièce, lui chipant son mégot d'un air dégoûté. Il y a des enfants ici.

Le brun soupira et entreprit de mettre la table avec Fuery qui en profita, avec sa maladresse légendaire, pour briser un ou deux verres en un temps record.

Le Colonel dut soudain se pousser pour laisser entrer le Commandant Louis Armstrong, accompagné de ses très chères et tendres étoiles roses. Il clama un « Joyeux Noël ! » tonitruant, faisant trembler les vitres et le sol, manquant de rendre définitivement sourd le malheureux Mustang qui faillit mourir étouffé sous l'étreinte « affectueuse » du géant.

_ Coloneeeeeel ! Quel plaisir d'être ici, tous réunis pour célébrer la plus belle des fêtes !

_ C'est tout naturel, parvint à articuler le Colonel en question, qui sentit très nettement son dos craquer méchamment.

Le blond à la houppe le relâcha enfin, lui accordant un peu de répit et entreprit de faire un « tour de table », avant de crier à qui voulait l'entendre que l'art de décorer un sapin était un don qui se transmettait chez les Armstrong depuis au moins sept générations. Et de se précipiter sur Alphonse pour lui montrer comment s'y prendre. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que le conifère ne bascule sous l'enthousiasme du géant. Le « clic » très caractéristique des 9 mn du Lieutenant Hawkeye calma bien vite tout ce beau monde.

_ Un très joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Commandant Armstrong, dit-elle d'une voix très calme et douce en entrant dans la pièce, le tenant en joue. Et si vous laissiez les enfants s'occuper de cela ? Je pense que Madame Hughes et Breda vont avoir besoin d'aide à la cuisine.

Le géant, ainsi que tous les autres membres de la pièce, en restèrent sans voix. Lorsque l'on regardait le Lieutenant, on avait plus qu'un envie : balancer à la poubelle les vieilles fripes que l'on portait et donnaient l'impression d'être un vulgaire gnome à côté d'elle. Roy garda cependant pour lui la réflexion qu'elle était vraiment très sexy dans ce costume de mère noël, et que cette mini-jupe rouge qui lui saillait à merveille. Se trouvant être le premier individu à moins d'un mètre dans son secteur, il préférait assurer ses arrières. Question de survie oblige, il préféra garder profil bas il aurait été dommage de se retrouver à l'hôpital pour Noël. Et puis, il aurait bien l'occasion de le lui glisser à l'oreille pendant le repas, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'avec quelques verres dans le nez…

_ Et bien Commandant ? Fit-elle, toujours _très_ calme.

Le géant s'ébroua et s'empressa de quitter la pièce avec moult : « un homme doit savoir prêter sa force pour une juste cause », ou encore : « je serais ravi d'aider la charmante madame Hughes ». Madame Hughes qui, comme chacun savait, passait son premier Noël sans son mari et n'avait pas forcement le moral au beau fixe.

Il y eut un soupir collectif lorsque le blond à la houppe quitta la pièce d'un pas de conquérant. Devoir le supporter toute une soirée promettait d'être laborieux, alors autant l'éloigner le plus possible _avant_. Il en allait de la santé mentale et nerveuse de tout le monde.

_ Je mets ça où ? Demanda soudain le Lieutenant Broch en débarquant dans la pièce avec de volumineux sacs qui, bien que fermés, ne laissaient pas vraiment la place au doute quant à ce qu'ils contenaient.

La réaction de la part des adultes ne se fit pas attendre et Havoc et Maria lui sautèrent dessus alors qu'Alphonse s'empressait de cacher les yeux d'Elysia tandis que Winry beuglait qu'il n'était qu'un idiot.

_ C'est quoi, Nii-san ? Demanda la fillette en tentant de se dégager. Dis, dis, dis ! C'est quoi dans les sacs ?

_ Des papiers, affirma Alphonse en attendant que les deux autres aient expulsé le Lieutenant hors de la pièce à grand renfort de coups de pied au derrière.

_ Des papiers de quoi ? Insista la petite en se tortillant. Pourquoi tu me caches les yeux ? J'veux voir moi !

_ Mais il n'y a rien à voir Elysia !

_ Pourquoi que je peux pas voir alors s'il n'y a rien à voir ?

_ Euh… et bien…

_ Parce que sinon, le Père Noël ne pourra pas t'apporter de cadeaux, coupa Winry, sauvant le pauvre Alphonse, et espérant que sa menace fasse effet.

Touché, coulé. La gamine ouvrit la bouche, horrifiée, et promit d'être bien sage pour avoir plein de cadeaux. La blonde sourit et lui prit la main, l'entraînant de nouveau vers le sapin. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye rengaina soigneusement son arme à sa ceinture, dissimulée par un bout d'étoffe rouge, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

Fronça très légèrement les sourcils.

_ Edward n'est pas là ? Remarqua-t-elle. Je croyais pourtant qu'il devait se joindre à nous pour le réveillon.

Il y eut un silence et chacun regarda autour de lui pour constater que le blond ne se trouvait pas avec eux. Le Colonel fit mine de jeter un coup d'œil sous ses chaussures pour voir s'il n'avait pas malencontreusement écrasé le Fullmetal et s'attira un tel regard noir de la part de Winry qu'il préféra reposer sagement sa botte au sol. Elle ressemblait un peu trop au Lieutenant Hawkeye à son goût dans ces moments-là.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Roy s'étonnait de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt l'absence du cadet. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte pourtant, qu'il avait manqué des moqueries et des réflexions mesquines au sujet de son costume de renne tout simplement ridicule. Sur ce point là d'ailleurs, il n'avait pu que protester en silence, le canon d'un 9mn très bien huilé et prêt à l'emploi ayant été pointé sur son front au moment de l'essayage.

_ Il est vrai qu'il est si petit que personne ne l'a remarqué… laissa-t-il sous-entendre avec un sourire à la limite du pervers et du sadique. Hé ! C'était Noël, pas le jour de l'an. Il avait encore un peu de marge pour les bonnes résolutions…

Havoc et Fuery levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que Winry se mettait soudain à paniquer sans raison apparente.

Alphonse s'empressa de la rassurer.

_ Il est sorti faire quelques courses, il ne devrait pas trop tarder tu sais, affirma-t-il.

Quelques courses hein ?

Joyeux noël.

X.X.X

'_Jungle bells, jungle bells, jungle __all__ the way...__'_

Il avait mal à la tête.

Pire que cela, il avait la vague impression qu'elle pesait des tonnes et le faisait terriblement souffrir. Plus encore que les élancements douloureux qui lui traversaient le corps entier, remontaient jusque dans son cou à la manière de décharges électrique.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, le goût acide de la bile grimpait le long de sa gorge et brûlait son palet. Il avait mal. Mal partout, mal au cœur, mal à la tête…

Et cette foutue musique qui lui vrillait les tympans, résonnait dans l'air vide et semblait vouloir le rendre fou. Cette musique…

'_Oh__ what fun, is it you right, and…_

Que s'était-il passé ? Tout était si flou, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il était sorti… non… il ne se souvenait plus… La migraine le prit, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de rassembler ses souvenirs. Il voulut se frotter le front pour faire passer la douleur. Ouvrit brusquement les yeux en constatant qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Son regard ne rencontra que du noir. Du noir partout.

Et le silence.

La panique le saisit, sa respiration s'accéléra et il se débattit. Pas moyen de bouger. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient solidement attachés à une chaise inconfortable. _Il_ était attaché comme un rat, assit sur une chaise. _Il_ était seul, baignant dans une pénombre malsaine et un silence pensant.

Une bouffée de chaleur lui remonta au visage ainsi qu'un hurlement naissant qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer.

Lui ? Vraiment ?

N'était-ce pas plutôt le silence qui l'entourait qui s'occupait de dissimuler ses cris au monde entier ? Avait-il seulement crié, ou l'imaginait-il ? Et ce silence…qui semblait vouloir prendre consistance, se serrer autour de lui jusqu'à le faire suffoquer. Jusqu'à l'écraser de sa masse putride et venimeuse. Ce silence…

Silence ?

Et la musique ? Quelle musique ? Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui. Rien que le noir. L'avait-il rêvé cela aussi ? Ce stupide chant de Noël ? Où était-il ? Un rêve ? Il souhaitait que cela en fut un, qu'il se réveille enfin, Alphonse près de lui en train de lire le livre qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël, dans leur chambre d'hôtel…

Alphonse…

Où était-il ? Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il dans cette position ? Pourquoi l'avait-on attaché ? Pourquoi… que…

Ses pensées tournaient sans cohérence, gouvernées par la panique et l'angoisse qui lui serraient le cœur. Il haletait.

Se forçant au calme, il ferma les yeux. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi diable tout était si flou dans son esprit ? Il gémit en sentant la douleur revenir, se diffuser dans son corps à la manière d'un courant électrique, tirailler ses membres endoloris. La migraine le reprit, violente et il se retint de vomir. Bon sang… Cette sensation, cette peur, cette pression plus qu'oppressante qui pesait sur sa poitrine…

Cela lui rappelait un peu trop l'affaire avec Barry le Boucher à son goût…

_ Alors ? On se réveille ? Chibi-san ?

Edward releva vivement la tête, faisant craquer sinistrement son cou. Cette voix… les souvenirs revinrent d'un coup, comme une brusque vague qui aurait défoncé un barrage.

La neige, les derniers achats.

Comment il s'était retrouvé plus ou moins perdu dans les quartiers mal famés de Centrale.

Le silence et cette désagréable impression d'être observé sans savoir d'où cela pouvait-il bien provenir.

La ruelle.

La fillette.

Cette fillette.

Et cette voix.

_ Envy ! Cracha-t-il comme si le nom lui-même lui donnait envie de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac. Ce qui, à peu de choses près, était le cas.

Il y eut un éclat de rire démentiel un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Un rire qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Qu'il redoutait entre mille tant il lui glaçait le sang.

_ Bien joué Chibi-san, fit la voix, moqueuse, emplie de morgue et de mépris. On dirait que tu as réussi à remettre tout tes p'tits neurones en connexion.

Edward sentit le sang battre à ses tempes. Situation critique ? Et alors ? Il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire alors que cette espèce de palmier dégénéré se foutait de sa gueule.

_ Qui est aussi petit qu'il pourrait se noyer dans un verre d'eau ?! Beugla ledit chibi, vraiment sur les nerfs cette fois-ci.

Curieusement, le fait de découvrir l'identité de son agresseur pour le moment invisible avait un côté rassurant. Il ne s'était pas fait enlever par un psychopathe humain, mais par un homonculus à la masse. A la masse, peut être bien, sadique, encore plus. Mais après tout, il était capable de se débarrasser de lui non ? Il n'était pas le Fullmetal pour rien, et ce n'étaient quelques liens qui le retiendraient bien longtemps sur cette chaise en fer blanc. Quel crétin ! Du fer ! A croire qu'Envy lui mettait tous les ingrédients de sa propre défaite sous le nez. La connerie des homonculus était sidérante. Celle du palmier encore plus.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Edward se calma. Dans quelques secondes il serait libre et irait lui faire bouffer ses insultes à ce taré. Il tira sur ses liens d'un coup sec. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'épaule gauche alors que la corde mordait sa peau, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur et de stupeur. Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Edward se redressa vivement. Le fumier !

Il y eut le « clac » sec d'un interrupteur que l'on actionne et une lumière rougeâtre, tamisée et malsaine, éclaira les murs de béton et les conteneurs en fer qui s'empilaient de manière anarchique, à l'abandon. Un entrepôt.

Et au milieu de la place vierge de morceaux de ferraille et d'outils rouillés où il se trouvait attaché, ficelé comme un vulgaire bout de viande à une chaise, se tenait Envy, homonculus le plus sanguinaire de la bande, qui jouait avec un morceau de fer. Morceau de fer qui se trouvait être l'auto-mail droit du Fullmetal.

Ce dernier sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Sa belle assurance de lui coller un poing dans la tronche vola en éclats. Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec ce malade s'il ne se trouvait pas en pleine possession de ses moyens ? Même s'il avait été en mesure de faire de l'Alchimie, il n'aurait pu mettre au tapis ce maniaque en puissance.

Mal partie cette histoire. Très mal partie.

Envy eut un sourire torve, machiavélique, en voyant le petit face à lui se raidir sur son trône. Sa peur en devenait presque palpable, comme emplissant l'espace autour de lui. Oh, qu'il avait raison d'avoir peur ce charmant garçon. Comme il avait raison de trembler en sentant son regard sur lui. Oh oui… comme il avait raison.

Edward déglutit. Difficilement, la gorge rêche comme du parchemin. Comment parvenait-il à se mettre dans de telles situations ? Comment allait-il en sortir surtout ? Parce que vu le visage du dément face à lui, il avait très peu de chance de lui échapper comme ça… depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça cet ahuri, sûr qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher.

Sûr qu'il allait y passer.

Le blond se débattit férocement, soudain terrifié. Merde ! Il n'avait pas prévu ça ! Putain, il n'avait pas prévu !

_ Pourquoi tu t'agites Chibi-san ? Demanda Envy, ravi de sa panique, s'en délectant comme d'une friandise. T'es pas bien avec moi ?

_ Ferme là ! Détache-moi et viens te battre comme un homme, espèce de lâche !

Pourquoi diable la panique faisait-elle débiter à l'être humain autant de conneries dans un laps de temps aussi court ? Il savait pourtant, qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Pas l'ombre d'une. Que pouvait faire un Alchimiste sans Alchimie, ficelé comme un con à une chaise pourrie et manchot qui plus est ?

Envy eut une moue déçue, mécontente, comme un gamin à qui l'on vient d'interdire le dessert. Il joua un instant avec la méka-greffe, ses ongles crissant sur le métal en un son désagréable, mettant à vif les nerfs du malheureux Alchimiste qui n'en menait pas large. Envy s'approcha lentement du blond qui tenta de se reculer. S'agita vainement sur sa chaise alors que le visage du palmier s'avançait vers le sien. Edward se retint de lui cracher à la figure tant le dégoût qu'il éprouvait était immense. Pas le moment de faire le con.

Un sourire malsain déchira littéralement le visage du brun, s'ouvrant sur sa face comme une fente grotesque qui dévoila ses dents d'une blancheur impressionnante et pointues à souhait.

_ T'es pas très gentil Chibi-san, souffla-t-il, son haleine chaude se perdant sur les joues du plus jeune qui frissonna. Moi je viens pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Dire que je t'avais préparé une surprise pour ce soir…

Le frisson qui avait parcouru le dos d'Edward revint à la charge, plus prononcé, l'avertissant d'un danger immédiat. La tête que tirait Envy en cet instant, en bon pervers qu'il était.

_ Dégage, cracha Edward en sentant la peur lui nouer les entrailles. Barre-toi de là.

_ Allons, tu pourrais être un peu plus agréable tout de même, c'est pas n'importe quel jour ce soir.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre ! J'ai pas à être agréable avec un monstre comme toi !

Le sourire dudit monstre, - si c'était encore possible— s'élargit jusqu'à atteindre ses oreilles et faire le tour de sa tête.

_ Ouais, approuva-t-il. Je suis un monstre.

_ On s'ra au moins d'accord là-dessus, fit Ed en détournant la tête pour ne plus voir les yeux luisants de l'homonculus.

_ Un vrai monstre, continua le palmier. Et fier de l'être avec ça. J'vais t'montrer mon p'tit gars comment marche le monstre Envy. Tu vas voir, tu vas passer un excellent Noël… et moi aussi qui plus est… moi aussi…

Edward ferma étroitement les yeux, s'attendant à une douleur fulgurante alors que l'autre passait un doigt gourmand sur sa peau. Aussi s'étonna-t-il lorsque retentit devant lui le bruit caractéristique d'outils que l'on déplace. Le blond rouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa Envy qui se tenait accroupit devant lui, lui tournant le dos.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait cet empafé ?

Le brun poussa soudain une exclamation satisfaite en brandissant il ne savait trop quoi. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'Ed risquait de ne pas apprécier la suite. Oh non, qu'il n'allait pas apprécier. Le blond tenta de se dégager des liens qui l'entravaient. Putain, mais depuis quand il savait faire des nœuds marins cet ahuri ?! Et foutrement serrés en plus. Envy se tourna soudain vers lui, le stoppant dans ses mouvements nerveux.

_ Tss, tss. Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi, Edward ?

_ Si seulement… souffla le petit blond en baissant la tête, sentant le désespoir le gagner.

L'homonculus poussa une sorte de reniflement sarcastique – digne de Mustang tiens— et se releva, un tournevis dans une main, une formidable pince coupante dans l'autre. Edward se retint de hurler de terreur. Oh non. O qu'il la sentait venir, la chose. Oh oui qu'il la sentait venir à grands pas. Envy sourit encore plus en le voyant blêmir. Bon sang comme c'était bon de le voir trembler dans ses basques, accroché à sa chaise et se retenant de pousser les cris que sa fierté refusait de laisser sortir. Mais ça, ça n'allait pas tarder à changer. Il agita les outils sous le nez du garçon.

_ T'as vu ? Lança-t-il en désignant la caisse à outils à ses pieds. C'est Wrath qui m'a offert ça pour Noël. Pour une fois que cette vermine se rend utile, je dois dire que je suis content. Et tu vas être le premier à les tester en plus ! T'en as de la chance Chibi-san.

Il s'approcha du petit blond lentement, menaçant, d'une démarche soigneusement calculée pour bien lui foutre les jetons. Sadique ? Lui ? Mais qui avait eu l'audace de dire ça ? Il vit avec plaisir que le gamin trembler fortement en tentant de se dégager, et se délecta de la peur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux couleur d'été.

'_Tu fais moins ton fier, hein Edward ? Et ils sont où, les coups que tu m'avais promis ? Tout ça ce n'est que du vent mon pauvre, t'as pas le cran pour faire tout ce que tu dis. Rien que des paroles. C'est bête, c'est pas mon cas.'_

Il se pencha sur le malheureux Alchimiste qui recula tant qu'il put sur sa chaise, soit une dizaine de centimètres, et approcha son visage du sien.

_ Alors… murmura l'homoncule, mielleux. Par quoi on commence ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur feraient plaisir à ton avis ? Donne-moi une idée mon cœur, j'ai pas envie de réfléchir.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Edward malgré la peur de finir en véritable steak tartare.

_ Ben, du petit cadeau que j'ai l'intention d'envoyer à tes potes, Ed. Déclara le brun comme une évidence. Je ne peux tout de même pas passer à côté de ça. Alors… qu'est-ce que je vais leur envoyer ?

Il étudia son prisonnier avec une attention à faire froid dans le dos, comme un scientifique sur son rat de laboratoire qu'il s'apprêterait à soumettre à des radiations. Edward lui, avait peur de comprendre lorsqu'il disait qu'il voulait leur _envoyer_ un cadeau.

_ Je pourrais t'arracher la langue, fit soudain le maniaque en faisant mine de lui ouvrir la bouche. T'en dis quoi ?

Edward rejeta violement la tête en arrière en poussant un grondement haineux.

_ Touche-moi et tu crèves ! Menaça-t-il, furieux. Envy secoua négligemment la main.

_ Mais oui, mais oui, dit-il sans tenir compte des paroles du plus jeune. Non, pas la langue, après je ne t'entendrais plus crier. Pas un bon plan ça. Les yeux peut-être ?

Ce fut le tour du tournevis de s'approcher dangereusement de sa pupille. Edward sentit un gémissement franchir le barrage de ses lèvres alors que le métal froid tapotait son arcade sourcilière pour redescendre juste sous les yeux, comme si le barge devant lui hésitait.

_ Non, décida-t-il, visiblement déçu. Comment pourrais-tu me fixer de cette jolie lueur de haine si je te les arrache ? Aaah ! Tu m'en poses des problèmes Fullnabot !

_ QUI C'EST LE NABOT ICI ?! ESPECE DE PALMIER MAL PEIGNE !

Envy sursauta un peu en l'entendant beugler dans ses oreilles. Il se redressa, les poings sur les hanches, lui jetant un coup d'œil narquois. Les humains l'étonneraient toujours : même en étant menacés par un psychopathe sans foi ni loi, ils trouvaient encore le moyen de s'attacher à des petits détails sans importance. C'était donc ça, l'instinct de survie ? Plutôt pitoyable en fin de compte. Il soupira et gifla le blond d'un geste fulgurant, ce qui le fit momentanément taire. Pas plus mal. Ce qu'il pouvait être braillard quand il s'y mettait…  
La joue en feu et de violents élancements douloureux dans les épaules, Edward ravala ses insultes, ne tenant pas plus que cela à aggraver son cas. Envy le toisait de haut, si méprisant qu'il aurait voulu lui faire bouffer son sourire torve à grands coups de pompes dans la gueule. Le palmier haussa les épaules et fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Bon, il me faut quelque chose qu'ils puissent reconnaître, un bout d'automail ne suffira pas. Ajouta-t-il en shootant dans le bras mécanique qui gisait tristement sur le sol, à moitié défoncé et totalement inutilisable. Mais quelque chose de petit tout de même, je ne tiens pas à t'abîmer avant l'heure, se serait trop bête. Alors, alors…

Il y eut un silence pesant, terrible, pendant lequel Envy détailla de la tête au pied le petit Alchimiste face à lui. Bon Dieu ce qu'il pouvait être alléchant, assis comme ça et totalement à sa merci ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Il avait tout de même espéré un peu plus de résistance de la part du blond. Il s'était fait avoir trop facilement, s'en était presque décevant. Une petite gamine perdue et hop, l'affaire était bouclée. Quel naïf. S'il avait su que ce serait si facile, Envy ne se serait pas cassé la tête pendant quinze plombes pour trouver un moyen rapide et efficace de mettre la main sur le gamin.

Un grand sourire étira soudain les lèvres du brun. Il la tenait son idée ! D'un pas sautillant, quasiment euphorique, il se dirigea vers la caisse à outils sous le regard terrifié du petit blond. Farfouillant un instant, il finit par en tirer une belle pince en chrome flambant neuve. Qu'il avait eu une bonne idée le petit Wrath, vraiment. Un amour ce gamin.

Edward sentit une sueur glacée lui couler dans le dos alors qu'Envy revenait vers lui.

X.X.X

Roy reposa son verre et jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa montre. Il releva la tête et fit de nouveau le tour de la joyeuse assemblée qui se tenait devant lui, riant et chantant des cantiques, l'alcool coulant à flot aidant grandement. Il capta le « regard » d'Alphonse, un peu plus loin sur sa droite et avisa ses énormes mains qui se tordaient d'angoisse. Alors qu'il tentait un sourire rassurant, Elysia bondit dans les bras de l'armure, la bouche pleine de purée de marrons.

Breda s'était plié en quatre pour leur offrir un repas digne de ce nom et par la même occasion, révéler au monde ses talents culinaires. La dinde aux marrons était excellente, quoique que presque trop petite, et les accompagnements de légumes et autres purées et sauces, un véritable enchantement. Falman avait gentiment fait part de ses propres aptitudes dans le domaine du vin et avait sorti ses meilleures bouteilles pour le réveillon.

La neige qui jusque-là s'était plus ou moins calmée, avait repris avec plus de violence, frappant les vitres avec des bruits secs et menaçants que la cheminée ronflante venait apaiser par sa chaleur bienfaisante. Le Victrola délayait toujours en boucle les mêmes chansons, qui agissaient comme un doux fond sonore au milieu du brouhaha ambiant. Les convives riaient, se servaient et se resservaient, papotaient entre eux et lançaient des paris sur on ne savait quoi. Amstrong avait entreprit de faire un « rapide » topo de son arbre généalogique à la pauvre Winry qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour se débarrasser du pot de colle extra forte made in Amstrong family. L'humeur était donc joyeuse, festive et chacun profitait de sa soirée de la meilleure des façons.

Et semblait avoir oublié un détail important.

Un soupir passa les lèvres du brun et il se pencha doucement vers Riza.

_ Fullmetal n'est toujours pas rentré…

Elle fixa un instant les yeux d'obsidienne de son supérieur, avisant l'éclat d'inquiétude qui les voilait et tourna les siens vers leurs amis, survolant la table. Winry était occupée avec le Commandant, Breda et Falman discutaient gastronomie, Fuery faisait des grimaces à Elysia, assise sur les genoux de tonton Al. Maria parlait chiffons avec madame Hughes, les Lieutenants Broch et Havoc essayant désespérément d'attirer leur attention. Au milieu du bruit, des concerts de grincements qu'offrait involontairement le pauvre Alphonse en jouant avec Elysia –un peu d'entraînement et il parviendrait à leur jouer « petit papa Noël » tiens – et des discussions plus ou moins animées, qui aurait pu remarquer la place muette et vide près de l'armure ?

Elle hocha la tête, elle aussi soucieuse. Elle connaissait le Fullmetal et savait, pour en avoir discuté avec Winry, qu'il n'était pas très enclin à fêter ce genre de cérémonies familiales. Mais de là à les planter sans prévenir personne, pas même son frère qui se rongeait sans aucun doute les sangs à son sujet, elle savait bien qu'il en était incapable. Et à cette heure-ci, les derniers magasins étaient fermés depuis longtemps. Avec une telle météo, Edward n'avait plus aucune raison de traîner encore dehors. Pas normal. Pas normal du tout.

Et cela inquiétait le brun bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Parce que malgré ses allures de tombeur de ces dames, de pyromane à ses heures perdues et chef charismatique à souhait mais terriblement flemmard pour tout ce qui concernait les domaines autres que celui de la drague romantique à la Don Juan – en particulier les corvées administratives— Roy Mustang, Flame Alchimiste et Colonel de son état n'en restait pas moins un grand sentimental au cœur tendre. Et bien que ses manières de montrer cette affection muette soient parfois un peu rustres et pataudes, il était profondément attaché à son équipe. Principalement à cette chère petite boule de poils blonde et colérique qui manquait ce soir à l'appel.

_ Je vais aux nouvelles, décida le militaire en se levant discrètement alors que la blonde acquiesçait, prête à le suivre s'il lui en donnait l'ordre.

A peine avait-il amorcé son geste qu'Alphonse leva brusquement la tête vers lui. S'il ne pouvait pas lire son expression sur son visage ou dans ses yeux, le brun n'en sentait pas moins l'angoisse et la peur qui semblaient se dégager de cette carcasse vide. Rien d'étonnant, Edward était du genre imprévisible, capable de se fourrer par on ne savait par quel miracle dans les pires situations. Et Al était bien placé pour le savoir ! Il était donc tout à fait en droit de paniquer pour son imbécile de grand frère. Roy ne put s'empêcher de maudire en silence le Fullmetal. Avait-il conscience de ses actes parfois, cet espèce d'égoïste ? Quel crétin quand il s'y mettait lui aussi…

Mustang se leva entièrement, veillant à ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui (et un admire l'exploit n'oublions pas que Roy Mustang est toujours vêtu de son superbe costume de renne). Inutile que tout le monde se rende compte d'un seul coup que le petit blond n'était toujours pas revenu. Pas besoin d'une crise de panique générale en plus, il avait déjà bien assez sur les bras avec le cas du gamin.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers son bureau pour y saisir un téléphone, des coups retentirent à la porte, le figeant sur place.

Enfin ! Ils avaient failli attendre !

Roy se dirigea vers la porte à grandes enjambées. Bien que soulagé qu'il ne soit finalement rien arrivé de fâcheux à son subordonné préféré, il…

Préféré ?

On recommence.

Bien que soulagé qu'il ne soit finalement rien arrivé de fâcheux au subordonné le plus irritant et énervant qu'il avait à ses ordres, il était bien décidé à lui dire le fond de sa pensée en ce qui concernait son retard.

Si Alphonse avait pu réellement soupirer, sans doute en aurait-il poussé un monumental pour manifester son soulagement. Finalement, il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter Edward avait simplement mis plus de temps que prévu pour faire ses derniers achats de Noël. Rien de bien grave donc, tout est bien qui finit bien.

Son humeur joyeuse retomba d'un coup lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un uniforme bleu, bien loin du rouge bordeaux que portait son frère en permanence. Roy resta lui aussi figé sur place alors que les convives s'arrêtaient brusquement de parler et tournaient la tête vers lui, tout aussi intrigués.

_ Bonsoir Colonel Mustang, fit Scieszka, intimidée en se tortillant sur place. Je suis désolée de vous déranger… Je… je sais que c'est un peu tard mais je voulais vous souhaiter à tous un joyeux Noël…

_ Ah, lâcha le militaire déguisé en renne, un peu largué. Et déçu aussi. Il aurait préféré voir Edward sur le pas de la porte plutôt que le rat de bibliothèque.

'_C'est mesquin ça, et purement gratuit_'

La jeune fille se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise, et tira un paquet de son sac avant de le tendre précipitamment au Colonel, rouge tomate.

_ C'est… c'est pour Elysia… je…

_ C'est très gentil de votre part mademoiselle Shieska, répondit Mustang, décontenancé par ses réactions timides. Vous ne voulez pas entrer une…  
_ Non, non ! S'exclama-t-elle, semblant soudain paniquée. Je veux dire… je dois rentrer chez moi… mes cousins m'attendent… enfin je… voilà. Bon Noël à tous.

_ Bon N…

Trop tard, plus vite que le vent, Scieszka avait déjà filé à l'autre bout du couloir, se mangeant le mur au premier virage. Roy resta un instant immobile sur le pas de la porte, encore stupéfait. Cette gamine était vraiment trop étrange et d'une timidité maladive.

_ C'est pour moi ça ?

Il sursauta et baissa les yeux la petite Elysia qui tirait sur son pantalon et levait vers lui de grands yeux curieux. Roy considéra un instant le paquet dans sa main et le lui tendit avec un petit sourire.

_ C'est le père Noël qui est passé chez le rat… chez Scieszka. Dit-il en lui remettant la boite enveloppée d'un joli papier brillant rouge et or.

La gamine poussa un cri ravi et attrapa le cadeau dans ses mains avant de courir vers la table. Elle bondit sur les genoux de tonton Al et entreprit de défaire le nœud de tissu en babillant à propos du papa noël et de ses jouets sous les regards attendris des adultes. Winry se pencha aussitôt sur le paquet, trop heureuse d'avoir une excuse valable pour échapper au long et barbant monologue du Commandant. Roy capta le regard surpris de son Lieutenant et haussa vaguement les épaules en guise de répondre. Après tout, c'était gentil de la part de la jeune fille de revenir pour donner son cadeau à la gamine. Même si son attitude laissait franchement perplexe. Il ne s'étonnait néanmoins plus de grand-chose. N'avait-il pas le célèbre emmerdeur Fullmetal comme subordonné ? En parlant de lui… il sentit l'angoisse revenir à la charge et lui broyer le cœur. Où était-il passé bon sang !?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de s'inquiéter comme ça aussi ?

D'un geste las, Roy referma doucement la porte alors que dans son dos retentissaient les bruits de papier froissé. Perdait pas son temps la petite. Il sourit intérieurement avant de froncer les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette tache sur ses doigts ? Du vin ? Poisseuse et épaisse, d'un joli rouge sombre.

Une couleur qui lui rappelait fortement…

Il sentit son sang se glacer alors que derrière lui, Winry poussait soudain un hurlement de terreur.

* * *

… et ben non ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !^^ Je sais, je sais, je suis une vraie sadique.

Envy : mais non, pas du tout ! Pas du tout !

^^ Envy et moi nous nous entendons vraiment très bien, allez savoir pourquoi…

Bon alors je sais que j'avais promis que je finirais cette fic avant Noël, sauf que j'ai eu un léger contretemps et que ça va pas être possible. Noël, c'est ce soir et demain matin, alors je suis vraiment désolée mais il vous faudra attendre encore un peu pour avoir les autres chapitres. Oui, parce qu'à mon avis, il va y en avoir encore un ou deux. Mettant néanmoins rendu compte hier que Fullmetal repassait sur le 17 en allumant mon poste de télévision à 19h20, je dois dire que je suis plus qu'euphorique. Aussi je vais essayer de faire vite, tout en restant cohérente et en vous offrant la meilleure qualité possible en matière d'écriture. J'ai la vague impression que ce chapitre-ci est trop court et pas assez abouti… j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas et vous laisse seuls juges.

Juste une requête : je ne suis pas du genre à implorer de mes lecteurs qu'ils laissent un mot. Cependant, ça fait toujours plaisir de regarder sa boite et s'apercevoir qu'on a lu et apprécié ce que l'on a fait.

Aussi, s'il vous plait… laissez-moi une petite review, que j'ai pas l'impression de n'écrire que pour une ou deux personne. Bien que je remercie très chaleureusement ces quelques personnes !

Sur ce, bon Noël à tous, et encore désolée pour le retard. Pardon, pardon, pardon.

Naé.


	3. Chapter 3

Tintinlintin ! ^^ aujourd'hui, grand jour : la suite !^^ Je m'excuse une fois de plus pour le retard alors que j'avais promis de finir avant Noël… je suis une incapable indigne de votre confiance et de votre indulgence que j'ai pourtant le culot de demander. Je suis désolée ! J'ai même pas d'excuse valable en plus, honte à moi ! J'm'y suis simplement pris comme un manche.

Envy : ce ne sera pas la première fois…

… mais j'espère que ce sera bien la dernière ! Enfin dans le doute, je préfère ne pas m'avancer d'avantage sur ce sujet épineux et vous laisse lire tranquille. Réponses aux reviews en bas de page pour ceux qui ont laissé un mot et que je remercie plus que chaleureusement ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai cru mourir de joie les lisant et ce n'est pas des blagues !

Envy : n'en rajoute pas non plus.

Tais-toi ! Toi t'as pas de sentiments, c'est facile de dire ça ! L'écoutez pas ! Il raconte que des bêtises !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Edward souffrait. La douleur dans ses épaules ne s'était pas atténuée. Celle à sa dernière main valide non plus. Bien que _valide_ soit devenu maintenant un bien grand mot. Comme s'il n'en avait pas eu assez comme ça avec ses membres… Bah… Ce n'était pas grand-chose après tout.

Et c'était ça, le pire. Le pire dans cette histoire de fou, c'était qu'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était rien. Qu'il souffrirait bien plus lorsque le palmier reviendrait après avoir été déposé son _cadeau_. Le blond toussa alors que l'air sec de l'entrepôt lui brûlait la gorge. Il avait essayé de se défaire de ses liens pendant l'absence du brun. Stupide idée qui n'avait fait que renforcer les douleurs dans son dos et son cou. Il ne sentait plus sa jambe, étroitement enroulée autour d'un pied de la chaise, définitivement hors service pour le moment. Qui l'eut cru ? Que cette espèce de dégénéré mental et maniaque en puissance soit capable de concevoir des plans _logiques _? Lui qui n'était censé écouter que son instinct et sa soif de sang.

Edward savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Assis dans le noir et le silence, il sentait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Même s'il parvenait à s'échapper, il était maintenant bien trop faible pour pouvoir s'enfuir plus loin que le coin de la rue. Il aurait été capable de faire trois pas avant de s'écrouler, faute d'avoir deux jambes en état de marche. Il ne savait même pas où se situait cet entrepôt qui prenait doucement des allures de tombeau. Etait-il seulement encore à Centrale ? Que ferait-il une fois dehors, s'il se trouvait être à plusieurs lieues d'un endroit habité ? Envy aurait tout le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il puisse trouver du secours, alors pourquoi tenter une escapade qui se solderait forcement par un lamentable échec ?

Pour la première fois de son existence, Edward Elric était résigné.

Il se redressa un peu, tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur lancinante au niveau de sa main gauche. Il avait vu pire, il pouvait survivre à ça. Il pouvait juste se contenter de vivre encore un peu et prier pour un miracle.

Autant dire qu'il était fichu.

Une goutte poisseuse vint s'écraser sur le sol avec les autres. Encore une. Il allait finir par se vider de son sang. Dans un sens, peut-être était-ce préférable à la présence de l'homonculus. Il souffrirait un peu moins. Mais ce n'était pas simplement _ça_ qui allait le tuer. Oh non. Envy s'en donnerait à cœur joie, il le savait.

Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux d'améthyste lorsqu'il l'avait littéralement dévoré du regard avant d'éteindre la lumière et le laisser seul. Seul, dans l'ombre et le silence.

Foutu silence.

Il se demandait maintenant ce qui était le pire : que le timbré ait remit la musique avant de partir ou non ? Il avait de plus en plus l'impression que l'absence de bruit autour de lui cherchait à l'étouffer. A le presser entièrement et le vider de lui-même, de ses forces, de son maigre espoir qui tremblotait encore un peu dans son cœur comme la flamme vacillante d'une bougie. Comme une bête malade, suffocante, qui le surveillait tapis dans l'obscurité environnante.

Et s'il restait là ? Si Envy ne revenait plus et qu'il crevait comme un chien dans cet entrepôt pourri aux relents de charogne qui se mêlaient à ceux des métaux et de l'huile de vidange ? Il deviendrait fou. Mourrait à petit feu comme un rat, comme un loup aux abois qui se serait pris le pied dans un piège. Les siens étaient visiblement déjà dans la tombe, qu'il semblait creuser avec acharnement alors que le temps passait.

Quelle heure était-il maintenant ? Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il dans cet endroit glauque à souhait ? Combien allait-il y rester surtout, avant de finalement lâcher prise

Ed soupira dans le noir, l'écho de son souffle se perdant dans les ténèbres, comme englouti. La douleur était toujours là, bien que moins forte, légèrement atténuée car devenant une habitude. Il ricana, sentit que la folie le guettait gentiment depuis la lisière de sa conscience. Habitué à avoir mal, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'il avait passé sa vie à souffrir ? A la réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas si faux.

Il avait souffert depuis son plus jeune âge. Lorsque son père les avait laissés d'abord, une souffrance terrible de petit garçon à peine capable de comprendre. Puis lorsque sa mère les avait quittés elle aussi, alors qu'elle était la dernière famille qu'ils possédaient encore. La transmutation qu'ils avaient tentée enfin, qui avait détruit la vie de son frère et le rongeait maintenant d'une culpabilité féroce.

Et puis il y avait eu les autres. Tous ces morts sur sa route, qui jalonnaient son chemin comme une haie morbide d'âmes en peine. Toutes ces catastrophes arrivées par sa faute, la sienne uniquement, à cause sa misérable petite personne. Toutes ces choses qui lui étaient insupportables et qui le faisaient souffrir chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde de sa vie de damné. Parce qu'en définitive, il n'était que cela : un damné. Apportant derrière lui la mort et la désolation, semant la tristesse comme des graines, récoltant la colère et la rage de ses pairs comme des fruits trop mûrs. Combien de familles avait-il brisées, avec ses erreurs insensées ? Combien de vies à regretter par sa faute? A commencer par la sienne, sa propre famille, la vie des siens qu'il avait piétinée, saccagée en pensant faire le bien. Les autres payaient le prix de ses erreurs, de son incapacité.

Ils souffraient. Par sa faute. Son frère, son petit frère souffrait. Edward le savait, en était persuadé : Alphonse lui en voulait terriblement. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement d'ailleurs ? Lui, le grand frère, le modèle à suivre, avait entraîné sur cette pente sablonneuse celui qu'il était censé protéger. Celui sur qui il aurait dû veiller et préserver de toutes ces atrocités. Alphonse n'avait pas mérité cela, de se retrouver dans ce corps de métal sans garantie d'en sortir un jour. Alphonse, ce petit garçon si doux et responsable, l'innocence même comme se plaisait à dire Edward en riant.

Innocence brisée, fracassée, piétinée par ses plus grands soins, frère indigne qu'il était. Comment avait-il pu l'inciter à transmuter leur mère, à braver les interdits ? Que lui paye pour ses conneries, ce n'était que justice. Qu'Alphonse en subisse les conséquences, verse un tribut bien trop lourd alors qu'il n'avait rien avoir là-dedans, c'était injuste. C'était sa punition. La sienne, aîné d'une famille divisée, son châtiment pour avoir bafoué les lois fondamentales : le regret, la culpabilité. Le désespoir.

C'était ce qu'il l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur son petit frère plus haut que lui. Chaque fois qu'il regardait son reflet dans une glace alors que dans son dos, c'était celui d'une armure vide qui se posait près du sien. Il n'osait même plus se voir en face tellement il se dégoûtait. Tellement il souffrait de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus, d'essayer sans y parvenir, de tout détruire autour de lui.

Alors peut-être que oui, peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il s'y était habitué, à la douleur lancinante qui lui brûlait le cœur et déchirait son âme. Peut-être qu'il le méritait. Peut-être…

En définitive, c'était le pire Noël qu'il n'ait jamais passé.

Et il ne cherchait même plus à se plaindre.

Un bruit sourd, une porte en fer raclant lourdement le sol, se fit soudain entendre plus loin devant lui, dissimulée par une tour de cartons entassés les uns sur les autres. Il entraperçut brièvement la lueur laiteuse de la lune, qui vint frapper les murs alentours, puis tout replongea dans le noir avec un « clang » sonnant comme une cloche aux veilles de funérailles.

' _C'est pour moi que résonne ce coup'_

Après un court temps de silence pendant lequel il n'osa plus bouger ou même respirer, les pas de son ravisseur se firent entendre. Secs et claquants, résonnant dans le silence comme le marteau du juge qui prononce sa sentence.

' _Edward Elric, vous êtes condamné à…'_

Les lumières au-dessus de sa tête grésillèrent et la pièce fut soudain baignée de la lueur rouge et sanguine des veilleuses. La silhouette d'Envy se découpait juste devant lui, à quelques pas seulement, sans qu'il ne puisse distinguer les traits de son visage.

Pas besoin cependant, sa voix suffit à lui faire deviner l'humeur de la bête.

_J'ai déposé mon p'tit cadeau, lança-t-il joyeusement en se mettant en mouvement, tache noire et lugubre sur un fond sanglant. Je suis certain qu'ils ont adoré ! C'est dommage, je n'ai pas pu rester pour voir leurs têtes, mais j'aurais donné cher pour ça ! Cette charmante Elysia va être ravie !

Il éclata de rire. Sauvage, fou, qui s'éleva vers la voûte en ferraille et ricocha sur les conteneurs vides et les murs de béton. Qui racla le sol froid et dur comme une craie rayerait un tableau noir. Qui grinça dans l'air pour annoncer le début des festivités.

Edward serra le poing de fureur et de désespoir, sa chair à vif tachant les liens qui le retenait.

' _La mort'_

X.X.X

Roy se massa les tempes et poussa un profond soupir avant de serrer les poings. Etre impuissant chez le Colonel Mustang était quelque chose qu'il avait en horreur, comme chez la plupart des hommes de sa trempe, et était un coup puissant et dévastateur pour son ego –disons le franchement – surdimensionné.

Enfin, ça, c'était en temps normal. Lorsqu'une de ses conquêtes prenait la poudre d'escampette sans qu'il soit en mesure de la retenir ou bien lorsqu'il pleuvait. Il se sentait impuissant mais finissait toujours par s'en remettre. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées et après la pluie, le beau temps.

Sauf que là, il n'était pas question de météo ou de concours de drague, il s'agissait d'une petite crevette blonde tout à fait insupportable qui se trouvait être en danger. En grand danger. Et lui, assis à son bureau, habillé dans un costume de renne, ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Et cela plus que tout le rendait furieux.

Il avait vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas en apercevant cette tache si caractéristique sur ses gants.

Du sang.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Winry se mettait à hurler à la mort, les yeux exorbités, fixés sur le paquet que tenait la petite Elysia sur ses genoux.

Le paquet en lui-même était joliment fait, un beau papier doré soigneusement plié pour envelopper la boite avec précision, un ruban en tissu d'un rouge vif pailleté d'étoiles en argent pour fermer le tout. Une belle boucle ouvragée sur le dessus rendait l'ensemble tout à fait charmant et plaisant.

Le contenu l'était moins.

Sitôt la boite emballée entre les mains, Elysia s'était fait un plaisir d'arracher le papier d'or avec une joie non dissimulée. Sa mère l'avait regardée avec bienveillance et Winry l'avait prise sur ses genoux afin de mieux voir elle aussi ce que contenait ce mystérieux paquet. La gamine avait retiré le couvercle et dévoilé le _cadeau_. Curieusement, ce n'était pas elle qui avait hurlé. Au contraire, elle avait gardé le silence alors que s'étalaient devant ses yeux un pouce gauche savamment tranché, une farandole d'ongles arrachés et un morceau de fer qui s'était révélé être un bout d'auto-mail. Le tout baignant dans un sang pourpre et épais, une odeur fade et métallique s'échappant du paquet.

Roy grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil en biais à la boite qui se trouvait maintenant fermée près de lui. Le sang avait imprégné le carton et suintait, tachant le bois de son bureau d'acajou.

Calmer tout le monde n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Le dîner avait été annulé, bien entendu. Elysia était restée incroyablement silencieuse, les yeux rivés droit devant elle, si traumatisée qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche tordue par un étrange rictus. Madame Hughes avait été emmenée, elle et sa fille dans une pièce annexe pour se remettre quelque peu du choc, accompagnées du Commandant Amstrong et de ses Lieutenants, passablement choqués. Après avoir enfin réussi à éteindre la crise de larmes et cris de Winry, ils avaient obtenus la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de l'auto-mail du malheureux Edward.

Depuis, les militaires s'activaient dans tous les sens, encore habillés de leurs ridicules costumes qui tranchaient fortement avec l'urgence et le sérieux de la situation, tentant par tous les moyens d'obtenir des informations sur l'endroit où se trouvait Ed. Car cela ne faisait aucun doute, le petit blond avait été enlevé. Enlevé par Envy, l'homonculus, qui était venu lui-même leur remettre ce charmant petit présent.

Roy serra les poings, furieux contre lui-même. Il aurait dû se rendre compte sur le champ qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Scieszka qui était venue leur rendre visite. Edward l'avait pourtant prévenu des pouvoirs de cet homonculus changeur de forme et de la haine méprisante qu'il vouait aux Elrics. En particulier à sa crevette. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Une peur sans point commun avec tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir précédemment lui tordait les entrailles. C'était pire encore que lorsqu'il se trouvait à Ishbal, au milieu des morts et des coups de feu. Pire que ses cauchemars incessants sur cette partie noire de sa vie.

Et toute cette peur panique était dirigée vers une seule personne. Une seule petite crevette blonde qui devait subir mille tourments sans qu'il ne puisse lui venir l'aider ou avoir une chance de la retrouver. Une petite chose insignifiante qui, malgré ses airs bravaches et ses crises de colères spectaculaires, devait se sentir seule et apeurée. Mustang sentait qu'Edward était terrifié. Qu'il souffrait, qu'il avait besoin de son aide, et il rageait de cette impuissance à pouvoir lui apporter son soutien.

_ Colonel ?

Roy releva la tête vers Riza Hawkeye. Son Lieutenant, utilisant ce sens pratique qu'ont les femmes à tout prévoir à l'avance, avait revêtu son uniforme bleu et se tenait droite devant lui. Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil.

_Oui ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré… depuis qu'ils étaient en possession de la boite et de son effroyable contenu, ils avaient entreprit de lancer des recherches pour retrouver le blond. Roy savait pertinemment qu'agir de la sorte était se donner l'illusion d'être utile à quelque chose. Quoiqu'ils fassent, ce n'était pas en contemplant un doigt et des ongles qu'ils parviendraient à en retrouver le propriétaire. Ils n'avaient aucun indice, aucune piste qui pouvait leur indiquer la direction à prendre. Rien qu'une boite pleine de sang. Ils ne savaient même pas si la crevette était encore en vie, bien que sur ce point-là, Roy en était encore persuadé : aucun ravisseur, humain ou non, ne se serait donné la peine de venir ici pour leur remettre ceci et prendre le risque d'être démasqué si son prisonnier n'était pas en vie. A moins d'être particulièrement idiot ou sadique.

_ Alphonse a peut-être trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

Roy se redressa subitement, tendu. Il bondit hors de sa chaise et se précipita dans le bureau de ses subordonnés. Winry avait été envoyée à la cantine avec madame Hughes, mais Alphonse avait tenu à rester et à les aider.

_Quoi de plus normal ?_ Songea Roy en faisant éruption dans la pièce. _Il s'agit de son frère_.

L'armure se tenait devant le bureau de Fuery, tenant dans ses grosses mains le morceau d'auto-mail taché de sang qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la boite, enveloppé dans un mouchoir blanc qui virait au rouge rouille.

_ Qu'as-tu trouvé Alphonse ? Demanda immédiatement le gradé. Le temps pressait. Qui sait ce que subissait le Fullmetal pendant qu'ils parlaient ?

Alphonse, à l'instar d'Elysia, n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Profondément bouleversé, il avait été lui aussi trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit. Passé ce moment de flottement, il avait senti la terreur l'envahir en imaginant son frère aux mains de l'homonculus. Il connaissait suffisamment bien Envy pour savoir qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir tué le Fullmetal. Avant de l'avoir fait souffrir autant que lui avait souffert durant ces derniers quatre cent ans.

En d'autres circonstances, Alphonse, avec son naturel empathique, aurait sans doute eu pitié de leur pseudo demi-frère non humain. Après tout, lui n'avait pas demandé à être ainsi, à être rejeté par son père et à vivre caché avec des créatures semi humaines elles aussi. Envy n'avait certes pas eu une vie de rêve malgré son immortalité, et il aurait presque été à plaindre. Mais pour le moment, le jeune garçon ne ressentait envers cette chose qu'un profond dégoût et une haine tout aussi féroce. Si la brave bête s'était trouvée devant lui à cet instant, nul doute qu'il l'aurait tuée sans hésiter une seule seconde. Comme Edward, qui était prêt à mourir pour lui permettre de retrouver un corps, lui était prêt à tout pour sauver son frère et préserver ce corps qu'il possédait encore. Alors après la terreur de voir mourir son grand frère, l'angoisse et la peine, était venue la détermination. Un Elric ne baisse pas les bras.

Jamais.

Quitte à ne laisser derrière lui que des cendres, il sauverait son frère coûte que coûte. Parce qu'il ne pouvait le laisser souffrir, lui qui avait déjà si mal. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans lui, cette partie indispensable de son être.

Les deux qui forment un tout.

Son frère.

L'armure tendit à Mustang le bout de métal froid qu'il tenait. Il avait fini par trouver, à force de regarder le morceau sans âme dans ses paumes, le petit détail qui avait échappé à tous. Roy le prit sans un mot. Alphonse s'était bien gardé de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour quelqu'un censé ne pas s'entendre avec Edward. Comme quoi, les hommes avaient bien des moyens détournés pour faire comprendre aux autres à quel point ils tenaient à eux.

_ Voyez-vous cette poudre-là, Colonel ? Demanda l'armure de sa voix enfantine. Elle désigna une partie de l'auto-mail que le sang n'avait pas recouvert. Roy se pencha un peu, concentré à l'extrême, et avisa le léger liseré blanc qui courait le long du bout de métal.

_ C'est du salpêtre, expliqua Alphonse alors que le brun tournait l'auto-mail entre ses doigts. C'est une évolution de nitrate de potassium. On s'en sert pour fabriquer de la poudre, et on en trouve aussi sur les murs des endroits humides.

_ Comme sur ceux de vieux entrepôts désaffectés par exemple ? S'enquit Roy en levant les yeux vers Alphonse. Ce dernier hocha un peu la tête pour limiter les grincements qu'il produisait.

_ Il y a environ une quinzaine d'entrepôts désaffectés à Centrale, informa le Lieutenant Hawkeye qui se penchait déjà sur une carte de la ville. Et une vingtaine de petits locaux privés à l'abandon.

_ N'allons pas trop vite en besogne, coupa Roy, pour le moins émerveillé par la rapidité d'action de la blonde. Le salpêtre peut se trouver également dans des caves ou divers bâtiments à l'abandon.

_ Si nous incorporons les caves dans nos recherches, cela nous prendra trop de temps, objecta judicieusement la jeune femme.

_ Mais si nous les écartons, nous limitons également nos chances de retrouver Edward sain et sauf. Nous n'avons aucune garantie qu'il se trouve dans un de ces locaux ou entrepôts.

_ Nous ne sommes même pas certains qu'il soit encore en ville, souffla si bas Alphonse que seul le brun tout près de lui pu l'entendre. Il préféra néanmoins ignorer la remarque. Alphonse avait raison, ils ne savaient même pas si le Fullmetal était encore à Centrale. Le fait qu'il n'y soit pas restait néanmoins peu probable mais pas à exclure pour autant. Mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, non ?

Roy frappa dans ses mains pour solliciter l'attention des personnes présentes. Toutes se tenaient déjà devant lui et attendaient ses ordres.

_ Bien, dit-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Le Fullmetal a été enlevé. La dernière personne à l'avoir vue est Alphonse, à environ 18h30. Nous ignorons pour le moment où il se trouve exactement et le temps presse. Alphonse nous a émis l'hypothèse qu'il serait retenu par un homonculus dans un entrepôt ou un local abandonné depuis longtemps. Je veux donc plusieurs équipes de balayage. Vous prendrez avec vous tous les hommes disponibles que nous avons pu rassembler et partirez à la recherche d'Edward. Je n'ai pas le temps pour d'éventuelles questions, juste une mise en garde. Les homonculus sont des êtres puissants et redoutables adversaires. Ne les attaquez pas seuls. Si jamais vous trouvez l'endroit où il se terre, prévenez les équipes alentours et attendez moi. C'est un ordre, ne tentez rien tant que je ne suis pas arrivé sur les lieux avec Alphonse. Maintenant, allez-y. Chacun un plan et tout le monde dehors !

Ses dernières paroles claquèrent dans le silence total et tous ses hommes le saluèrent avant de partir en courant, attrapant manteaux et cartes. Certes, ils étaient fringués comme des guignols mais tant pis. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour se soucier de quelconques problèmes vestimentaires. Bien que se battre avec un homonculus en arborant fièrement un costume de renne devait être assez gênant.

Roy suivit ses subordonnés au dehors, Riza et Alphonse sur ses talons. A eux trois, ils formaient une équipe suffisamment fine pour mettre la main sur le petit blond et écraser cet homonculus de malheur qui avait osé s'en prendre à son petit protégé. Parce qu'il le veuille ou non, Edward était bien celui qui devait être protégé et non l'inverse. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant après tout, et lui, Roy Mustang, s'était fait la promesse de veiller sur ce gamin blond et colérique. Sa crevette a lui. Son petit rayon de soleil, malgré le fait qu'il ne cessait de le faire enrager et de le pousser à bout. C'était sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il tenait à lui et ne voulait pas le perdre. Il s'était juré de veiller sur lui et son frère et d'être là, tant qu'ils en auraient besoin.

Un peu comme un père avec ses fils. C'était finalement ce qu'avaient fini par devenir les Elric, en particulier Edward. Un peu son fils, un peu son petit frère, un peu son ami, un peu son amant, son confident, son défouloir et son antidépresseur. Un peu de tout cela à la fois. Comme une partie de sa personne, un être maintenant essentiel à sa propre survie. Un petit être encore fragile malgré les apparences, qui avait besoin d'aide. Qui avait besoin qu'on l'aime et qu'on le guide. Il ne pouvait se permettre de l'abandonner. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

Et lorsqu'il repensait à cette boite sur son bureau, à ces restes sanguinolents qui s'écoulaient sur le bois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire pour son échec. Il serra les poings de fureur autant que de détresse alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment en courant.

_Je te retrouverais Ed, je te le promets ! Même si je dois aller en enfer pour cela, je te jure que je te retrouverais._

X.X.X

Le coup résonna étrangement dans le hangar et Edward se rejeta en avant, la vue brouillée par la douleur, crachant une flopée de sang. Serrant les dents, il réprima de justesse le gémissement qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il ne crierait pas devant Envy. Surtout pas.

Ce dernier le regardait de haut, toisant avec mépris l'Alchimiste blond qui luttait contre la souffrance qui lui déchirait l'abdomen, se disant qu'il n'avait rien vu de plus pitoyable qu'un humain luttant contre son destin irrévocable. Parce que celui d'Edward Elric était déjà tracé en grosses lettres dans le livre de l'Univers : Il allait mourir. Et lui, Envy, homonculus de son état, serait pour un temps la main de Dieu et l'exécuteur de Sa volonté.

Pratique de renvoyer la balle aux autres et de mettre son crime sur la conscience des Invisibles. Pas de compte à rendre comme ça. Enfin, un crime, c'était un bien grand mot tout de même. On ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ça un crime, mais plutôt une œuvre.

Oui, c'était ça, l'œuvre de sa vie d'éternel, le tableau sanglant et diablement attrayant d'un petit blond à l'agonie. Un soir pour le moins historique, _Noël_ selon le grand maître Envy, génie de son époque en matière de torture. Ça sonnait pas trop mal en plus.

Il s'approcha du plus jeune qui haletait et un immense sourire déforma ses traits.

_ Alors ? Il te plait mon cadeau Chibi-san ? S'enquit-il en lui administrant une gifle monstrueuse qui faillit le faire tomber de la chaise.

_ Je ne suis pas petit, connard, murmura Edward, les larmes aux yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure tant il avait mal.

_ Et en plus, comme je suis généreux, j'ai encore deux, trois trucs en réserve. Tu veux bien les essayer avec moi ?

Il se recula et sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier, faisant mine de lire le programme de la soirée.

_ Tout ça m'a l'air parfait ! Ricana-t-il d'un air mauvais. Vraiment parfait.

_ Rigole autant que tu veux Envy, brava le blond sans réellement prendre conscience de ses paroles. Avec ton cadeau, les autres vont se rendre compte que j'ai disparu et vont se lancer à ma recherche. Tu vas avoir tous les militaires de Centrale à tes trousses.

Envy se figea, et le blond crut un bref instant que ses mots avaient fait mouche et effrayé le brun. Ce dernier se pencha sur lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

_ Et tu crois que je n'ai pas pensé à ça, Ed ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix affreusement basse et malsaine. Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi stupide ? Tu sais combien il y a d'entrepôts comme celui-ci à Centrale ? A ton avis, dans quel état seras-tu lorsqu'ils débarqueront ici ?

Edward déglutit difficilement, une sueur glacée lui coulant à présent le long du dos. Envy avait totalement raison. Affreusement raison.

L'homonculus sourit, un grand sourire comme il en avait le secret en voyant la peur et le désespoir briller dans les yeux du blond. Quel Noël mes enfants, quel Noël…

Et encore, minuit était loin d'être passé.

_ J'ai bien envie de jouer un peu, Ed, susurra-t-il en se reprochant dangereusement du blond qui tenta de se reculer, soit environ trois centimètres. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

_ Dégage de là ! Espèce d'enflure ! Je te jure que je te crèverais, connard !

Envy éclata d'un rire peu charitable, son visage proche du plus jeune, au point qu'il sentait son haleine chaude lui picoter la joue et provoquer des frissons désagréables le long de son cou.

_ J'adore quand tu t'énerves, avoua-t-il sur ce même ton suintant. Tu es vraiment… à croquer.

Edward poussa un hurlement de douleur alors que l'homonculus se jetait à moitié sur lui, écrasant sa main meurtrie contre le fer, plantant sauvagement ses canines à la base de son cou. Déchirant la peau sur une longueur appréciable, mettant la chair à vif, il se recula, visiblement satisfait et ravi. S'octroyant un plaisir pervers, il se pencha de nouveau sur l'Alchimiste et lapa avec délice le sang pourpre qui s'échappait de la blessure et roulait sur son épiderme laiteux et diablement appétissant. Il lécha lascivement le cou meurtri du blond et eut un sourire carnassier lorsque, à travers la douleur qui lui brouillait l'esprit, Edward poussa un gémissement quasi inaudible.

' _Dans mon monde cher frère, douleur et plaisir sont indissociables. Je savais que tu serais d'accord avec moi…'_

_ Et ben alors Edo-chan ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave à l'oreille du plus jeune, se plaçant dans son dos. On dirait que ça te plait…

_ Plutôt crever, parvint à articuler le concerné en grognant à moitié. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, espérant l'atteindre mais ne fit qu'aggraver sa souffrance. Envy ricana.

_ Ah ouais ? T'es sûr ?

Edward sentit avec horreur les mains du palmier glisser sur ses hanches dans une caresse diabolique. Envy délaissa sa position première et vint se placer face à lui, les poings sur les hanches, un grand sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_ On va voir ça, Chibi-san…

Il s'avança un peu, Ed se reculant tant qu'il le pouvait, et s'installa avec légèreté à califourchon sur ses cuisses, passant ses bras autour de son cou, approchant son visage du sien.

_ Alors ? On n'est pas bien là ?

N'attendant aucune réponse de la part de son partenaire improvisé qui aurait préféré mourir mille fois plutôt que de devoir subir ça, Envy entama un amusant petit jeu. De son point de vue bien entendu. Edward étouffa un grognement alors que les mains du palmier s'infiltraient insidieusement sous son T-shirt trempé de sang et de sueur, les lèvres d'Envy se posant sur son cou dans un baiser affreusement doux et agréable. Il sentit les doigts fins et froids de la créature sur lui examiner chaque partie de son torse avec une minutie infernale, ne laissant pas un centimètre carré de peau au hasard. Envy se colla d'avantage à lui, enserrant ses cuisses des siennes et Edward détourna le regard, honteux, alors que les mains de l'homonculus continuaient leur inspection.

Bon dieu… mais c'est pas vrai ! Il allait mourir comme un rat dans son trou, torturé par un homonculus totalement siphonné du bocal et psychopathe de métier, et il trouvait le moyen de se foutre dans une situation plus que gênante alors qu'elle était censée être désespérée !?

Certes, il n'avait pour le moment pas supplié le brun pour qu'il arrête et le laisse partir mais quelque chose lui soufflait que ça n'allait pas tarder. Après, supplier quoi…

Il se força à rester plus ou moins calme, tentant d'apaiser les battements de son pauvre petit cœur qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme-là, alors que le brun continuait son petit manège et remontait lentement mais sûrement ses lèvres le long de son cou, sa langue passant sur sa peau à vif. Il retint de justesse un gémissement… de plaisir ? Il se demanda brièvement si c'était parce qu'il était devenu définitivement fou, ou bien parce que l'adrénaline et la terreur circulaient dans ses veines comme un poison, qu'il sentait ses entrailles se tordre sous les caresses de son palmier de pseudo demi-frère de transmutation humaine ratée, d'environ 400 ans son aîné.

… première option.

Au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité pour le pauvre Edward, l'homonculus cessa enfin ses manigances et se redressa, visiblement fort désappointé. C'était Noël en avance et son jouet refusait de lui accorder ses moindres désirs ?! Où était le numéro du service après-vente ?!

Il se releva, les yeux luisant de malveillance, réduit à deux simples fentes suintantes de haine. Edward, légèrement essoufflé, sentit un désagréable frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il avait de quoi, le pauvre.

_ T'as plus envie Chibi-san ? S'enquit l'aîné d'une voix si basse qu'Edo crut avoir rêvé. C'est pas grave… j'ai plein d'autres trucs en réserve. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. La soirée est loin d'être terminée non ?


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui, la suite ! Et la fin. Mais ne nous attardons pas plus que cela, je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

* * *

_Quelque part dans centrale, 24 décembre, 23h09_

Edward se tendit de tout son être, ne pouvant plus retenir le cri de douleur qu'il s'efforçait de ravaler depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais ce n'était décemment plus possible de faire abstraction de la souffrance qui le tenaillait. Au diable sa fierté, la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne pas hurler pour le bon plaisir d'Envy. Ce n'était plus tenable.

Il voulait que cela s'arrête. Maintenant. Que la brûlure dans son dos se calme, qu'il ouvre finalement les yeux et se retrouve à l'hôtel, dans son lit chambre 17, avec son frère près de lui et un petit déjeuner de roi sur la table. Que toute cette foutue journée de merde ne devienne plus qu'un rêve éphémère et qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille.

Oh oui, comme il en avant envie.

Mais son cauchemar éveillé ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt. C'est dur de dire à un gamin de cesser de jouer avec ses cadeaux de Noël pour aller manger. Et le jouet ici, c'était lui.

Il s'écroula sur le sol avec un râle sanglant, crachant, toussotant, sa joue reposant désormais sur le béton froid et rugueux de l'entrepôt. Envy l'avait détaché pour plus de _maniabilité_ et éviter de salir sa si jolie chaise en fer blanc. Edward avait eu raison de ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il n'aurait pas pu faire trois pas. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas d'ailleurs, avant de s'abattre comme une carcasse morte sur le sol gris, les jambes coupées, incapable de bouger.

Gémissant, le blond essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser. Sa main mutilée le faisait souffrir, sa vision se troublait et les contours de conteneurs se noyaient dans un rouge noirâtre écœurant. Ses côtes cassées le rappelèrent à l'ordre et il poussa un nouveau hurlement, lorsque les lanières du chat à neuf queues mordirent sa chair avec un claquement sec. Des zébrures apparurent sur son dos à nu, le brûlant comme de l'acide.

Envy le toisait de haut, un immense sourire cruel plaqué sur les traits, une joie et une extase sans pareille au fond de ses pupilles verticales. Il tourna autour du blond en sautillant comme un enfant, agitant dans sa main, son fouet impressionnant.

_ Je ne m'en lasserais jamais, confia-t-il à l'Alchimiste au sol, rampant et gémissant, tentant de ravaler ses larmes. Franchement, c'est pas le plus beau son du monde ? Il est sympa mon nouveau jeu, hein ?!

L'homonculus n'était pas seulement ravi : il était excité comme une puce, comme un gamin avec son cadeau. Ce qui le rendait bien plus dangereux qu'avant.

Le brun devait bien se l'avouer torturer son Chibi était particulièrement jouissif. C'était presque mieux que le massacre d'Ishbal. Presque… Envy voulait que ce soit mieux que le massacre d'Ishbal. Il voulait que ce soit grandiose, magistral, histoire qu'il s'en souvienne encore dans quelques centaines d'années. Evidemment, si Edward n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, ils n'allaient pas aller bien loin. Quel chieur alors, il lui gâchait son Noël.

Pas gentil.

Le maniaque s'arrêta dans une pirouette, la tête renversée dans un angle impossible, le corps arqué, fixant le petit corps blond et bien amoché à ses pieds. Qui ne bougeait plus.

_ Ah ben non alors ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant avec une moue mécontente. Tu vas pas me claquer entre les pattes maintenant !

Il se pencha un peu, étudia le visage tordu par la douleur de sa proie à l'agonie. Derrière ses yeux clos et sa respiration sifflante, Edward luttait contre l'évanouissement. Bien que tomber dans les pommes maintenant était sans doute la meilleure solution pour échapper à toute cette horreur.

Mais qui sait ce que lui ferait l'homonculus si jamais il perdait effectivement connaissance ? Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs heureux, particulièrement satisfait que son adorale petit alchimiste ne soit pas encore passé de l'Autre Côté. Il allait pouvoir jouer encore un peu. D'un revers de main, il gifla le plus jeune, le sortant bien malgré lui de sa torpeur. Edward papillota un instant et gémit, souhaitant plus que tout retourner dans les ténèbres moites qui l'avaient accueilli un bref instant, le coupant pour un temps de la monstrueuse réalité.

_ Alors ? Redemanda le brun. C'est pas la plus belle des symphonies ? Mmmh ? Je suis bête ! T'as peut-être pas entendu ! Je vais recommencer juste pour toi.

Les lanières en cuir lacérèrent le dos autrefois blanc, du jeune blond. Il poussa un nouveau cri de douleur, s'arquant sur le béton, sa main laissant une trace sanglante sur le parterre. Il retomba en avant, son front heurtant le sol avec un son mat, le souffle court et les nerfs à vif.

_ Non, non, non ! Fit Envy, de nouveau joyeux, faisant siffler au-dessus de sa tête le chat à neuf queues. Ça va pas du tout ça mon p'tit Ed ! Allez, fait un effort et recommence-moi ça en ré mineur je te prie.

Un sifflement sinistre, qui retentit dans tout le hangar, suivit par un autre hurlement, plus marqué cette fois ci, plus profond. Envy tendit l'oreille puis sourit. Un grand sourire carnassier.

_ Ben tu vois quand tu veux ! Lança-t-il à la forme gisant qui rampait à ses pieds, couverte de sueur et de sang.

Edward releva un peu la tête, lui lançant un regard féroce et déterminé. Lui montrer qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Qu'il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Qu'il lutterait, même en souffrant le martyr.

Quand il disait que c'était vraiment une conne, cette fierté de merde.

_ Allez, encore un dernier pour la route, après on change de jeu. De toute façon, y a plus la place…

X.X.X

La porte de l'entrepôt sortit de ses gonds avec un bruit assourdissant. S'abattant comme une masse sur le ciment avec un « glong » sonore, elle souleva des gerbes de poussière et de limaille de fer, dévoilant les profondeurs obscures et puantes du bâtiment. Roy Mustang, dans son fier costume de renne, fit un pas en avant, la main levée, les doigts crispés, prêt à faire tout sauter si jamais cela était nécessaire. A ses côtés, Riza Hawkeye fouillait la pénombre des yeux, son 9mn pointé devant elle, sondant les alentours de son canon en acier. Alphonse, légèrement en retrait, s'avança un peu dans le hangar, faisant grincer les articulations métalliques qui composaient son corps.

Son frère n'était pas ici. Il le sentait. Il le savait.

Sous ses yeux ne s'étalaient que des cartons vides à moitié pourris, des outils et machines déglingués que l'on avait relégués au rang de simples morceaux de ferraille, bons pour la casse. Les seuls êtres vivants à part eux entre ses murs brillants d'humidité n'étaient que les rats et les araignées. L'armure poussa un semblant de soupir, ne pouvant verser les larmes qui lui montaient pourtant aux yeux.

Sept entrepôts, et toujours le même résultat. Toujours le même silence, cette absence de vie. Riza abaissa son arme et Mustang sa main, tout aussi convaincu qu'Alphonse que le Fullmetal ne se trouvait pas là. Ils l'auraient senti sans ça. Ils auraient perçu sa présence.

Tout ce qu'il y avait ici était déjà mort.

_ MERDE !

Le cri de rage de Mustang résonna dans les allées vides du vieux hangar. De peur de rater un éventuel indice, ils arpentèrent les lieux sans grand espoir. Le brun dû se retenir pour ne pas exploser.

Sept entrepôts. Sept, et toujours rien ! Il n'en pouvait plus, sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer devant son impuissance. S'il devait réussir une chose de bien dans sa vie, c'était celle-là. Il devait retrouver Edward. C'en était devenu vital. Autant pour sa crevette que pour lui.

Parce que la vie sans ce chieur de première au grand cœur, ce n'était même pas envisageable.

Marchant d'un pas lourd le long des allées sombres et glauques, Roy Mustang se surpris à penser ce genre de choses. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait fini par s'y attacher, à sa petite teigne. Et le savoir piégé quelque part lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

Qu'avaient donc fait ces enfants pour récolter autant de malheur ? Ils avaient bravé les interdits par amour et s'employaient corps et âmes pour réparer leurs erreurs. Plus que quiconque, ils méritaient de réussir leur quête, de terminer leurs vies paisiblement dans leur charmante campagne natale. Ils méritaient d'être heureux, enfin.

Alors pourquoi le destin semblait les avoir pris en grippe ?

Le brun s'arrêta en soupirant, sachant que chercher ici ne servait à rien. Ils perdaient du temps, ils perdaient trop de temps. Et dieu seul savait ce que vivait Edward en ce moment. La vision furtive du petit blond agonisant dans son sang lui fit serrer les dents et il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette idée. Il avait promis de veiller sur eux, d'être là en cas de besoin. Il tiendrait cette promesse coûte que coûte. Il retrouverait Edward vivant. Il ne l'abandonnerait certainement pas. Il ne le laisserait pas en arrière.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Roy se sentait coupable. Pas seulement pour ne pas avoir réussi à tenir correctement ses paroles, mais pour une raison plus ancienne. Pour le fait tout simple que c'était lui, Roy Mustang, avec sa soif d'ambition, qui avait poussé Edward à rejoindre l'armée.

Bien sûr, il avait eu pitié de ce pauvre mioche lorsqu'il l'avait vu à Resembool. Bien sûr, cela lui avait fait de la peine et sur le coup, il avait éprouvé pour ce gamin une grande tristesse. C'était tout d'abord pour cela qu'il lui avait proposé de devenir un chien à la botte de l'armée. Pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve, celui de retrouver le corps de son petit frère, la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux. Pour l'aider à retrouver ce bonheur qu'ils avaient perdu. Bien sûr, il y avait eu de ça. Mais également de l'envie. Envie qu'on le regarde, qu'on le considère comme un homme important. Il avait eu envie de briller aux yeux de ses supérieurs pour leur avoir ramené un Alchimiste de douze ans, surpassant la moyenne. Ça faisait bien dans son dossier. Evidemment, c'était aussi à sa carrière qu'il avait pensé en proposant à Edward Elric de rejoindre leurs rangs.

Il en avait honte maintenant. Véritablement honte.

On ne demande pas à un enfant de le suivre dans cet enfer.

Alors, c'était en grande partie à cause de lui qu'Edward se retrouvait coincé avec un homonculus fou. S'il ne l'avait incité à devenir Alchimiste d'Etat, s'il ne l'avait pas mis sur le devant de la scène, le présentant comme un petit génie qu'il avait été cherché dans un coin paumé… Edward ne serait sans doute pas en danger de mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il serait chez sa grand-mère avec sa petite mécanicienne blonde et son frère. Certes, il serait sans doute malheureux, certes, il s'en voudrait sûrement de la bêtise qu'il avait commise par amour. Mais il serait en sécurité, loin de l'armée et de ses magouilles, loin de ces hommes corrompus qui gouvernaient le pays. Il serait vivant.

Car l'était-il encore ?

Roy serra les poings, rageur contre lui-même, manquant de s'étouffer sous l'angoisse qui l'étreignait et la honte qui l'envahissait.

_ Il n'y a personne ici mon Colonel, lança soudain la voix de Hawkeye, un peu plus loin devant lui, le tirant de ses pensées.

Respirant à fond, il revint près de la large porte et consulta rapidement son plan, cochant une croix sur l'entrepôt qu'ils venaient en vain de fouiller.

Edward et Alphonse avaient commis une erreur par amour, par envie, par désespoir, et tentaient de la réparer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Parfait.

Lui aussi.

X.X.X

Edward poussa un faible grognement et se laissa aller contre le conteneur dans son dos. Envy avait fini de faire joujou avec son chat à neuf queues et l'avait appuyé là, le temps qu'il trouve un nouveau passe-temps. Le contact froid du métal sur son dos à vif lui faisait du bien, diminuant la sensation de brûlure qu'il éprouvait et la pénombre fraîche –qu'il avait maudit des heures plus tôt— lui permettait de ne pas voir la face de cauchemar de son tortionnaire. Et ça, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Si le silence était de rigueur autour de lui, Edward savait parfaitement qu'il était loin d'être seul. Tapi dans le noir comme une bête à l'affût, Envy se tenait tout près de lui. Il le sentait. Sans le voir, sans même l'entendre, il parvenait à distinguer sa présence muette, assis sur un conteneur non loin de lui. La malveillance qui émanait de sa personne aurait alerté n'importe qui.

L'homonculus était en effet perché sur une de ces caisses de transports immenses, n'ayant pas besoin de lumière pour y voir clair. Et il voyait parfaitement la petite chose avachie comme une loque à quelques mètres de lui. Il sourit dans le noir. Il avait des idées. Encore pleins d'idées. Des tas. Mais il savait qu'il devait faire vite, très vite et trier cette foule d'idées en pagaille qui se pressaient dans son esprit tordu. Les autres n'allaient certainement pas mettre bien longtemps avant de découvrir son refuge et de lui gâcher son Noël. Il ferait en sorte de gâcher le leur. Juste pour le plaisir.

_ T'es bien silencieux, mon p'tit Ed.

_ Je ne suis pas petit, répondit faiblement le blond, dans un sursaut. Entendre _sa_ voix surgir de nulle part était angoissant.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

_ _Vous_ les humains, êtes vraiment étranges. De vrais imbéciles. Vous êtes si _facilement_ influençables, à croire que vous n'avez pas de cerveau. Tiens, c'est une bonne question. Peut-être devrais-je vérifier…

Edward sentit une sueur glacée couler le long de son front, glissant dans son cou alors qu'il entendait l'autre bouger dans l'obscurité. La vision furtive d'Envy en tenue de chirurgien lui glaça le sang.

_ J'ai envie de parler un peu Chibi-chan.

_ C'est pas réciproque…

_ Tu vois, j'ai vraiment rien contre toi. Mais le fait que tu sois son fils suffit à me donner la nausée. C'est pour ça que j'ai l'intention de te tuer.

Edward garda le silence. Il la connaissait, la raison de cette rancœur meurtrière. Son enfoiré de père. A croire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de bien dans sa vie de merde celui-la. D'abord Envy, ensuite leur mère, puis eux…

C'était à cause de lui qu'il était là, attendant sa mort sans pouvoir agir sur le cours du temps.

_ Je le déteste aussi je te signale. Répliqua-t-il. Peut-être que coopérer avec son pseudo demi-frère allait le faire sortir de là ? Même s'il en doutait fortement.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

_ Et alors ? Je me fiche bien de savoir que tu le détestes. Qui ne le haïrait pas de toute façon ? Et ce n'est pas ce point commun qui va te faire sortir d'ici.

Et merde. Edward s'agita un peu, mal à l'aise, tentant de chercher une position un peu plus confortable. Ce qui n'est pas chose aisée quand on a le dos en feu, la main en charpie, plusieurs côtes de fêlées et un bras en moins. Tant qu'à faire, il fallait rajouter la fièvre, due à ses multiples blessures, qu'il sentait poindre sous son crâne palpitant. Si jamais il parvenait, par il ne savait quel miracle, à sortir vivant de ce bourbier, il en serait quitte pour prendre un abonnement à l'hôpital du QG.

_ Tu m'as l'air nerveux Ed, susurra l'homonculus, toujours perché sur son conteneur, n'ignorant pas que sa charmante petite victime allait de plus en plus mal à mesure que passait le temps. T'as trop chaud ?

L'intéressé grogna de colère mais se garda bien de répondre. Le silence reprit ses droits pendant plusieurs minutes, ou heures, il était difficile de faire la différence maintenant, et fut de nouveau brisé par le palmier.

_ Je me demande comment il va réagir, lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle. Lança-t-il, un brin songeur, comme s'il réfléchissait.

_ Comme le reste, il s'en foutra éperdument. Tu perds ton temps si tu espères le toucher en me prenant en otage.

_ Je ne t'ai pas pris en otage, je t'ai gentiment convié à une réunion familiale pour fêter Noël. Et je ne parlais pas d'Hohenheim.

Edward ne comprenait pas.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il, la bouche pâteuse. Il avait bien trop chaud pour que cela soit naturel et bien trop soif pour laisser présager quelque chose de bon.

_ Je parlais de ce cher Mustang bien entendu, déclara le timbré avec un reniflement dédaigneux, notant toutefois dans un coin de sa tête que les humains étaient moins vifs d'esprit lorsqu'ils avaient de la fièvre.

Edward comprenait encore moins, et la fièvre n'y était pas pour grand-chose. Quel rapport avec Mustang ? Il était vraiment perdu, cet emplumé mal peigné n'avait décidément aucune logique. Il parlait de son père et l'instant d'après, de son supérieur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Question stupide tout, évidemment. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il parle de Mustang intriguait notre petit blond.

_ Tu sais que je déteste ce type presque autant que toi et Hohenheim ? Reprit Envy comme si de rien était. Il m'énerve, toujours à se fourrer dans nos pattes. On ne peut jamais être tranquille avec un mec pareil sur le dos.

Le Fullmetal ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec lui sur ce point-là. Il trouvait qu'il était souvent d'accord avec son demi-frère en ce moment, et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment pour tout dire.

_ Mais j'ai découvert un truc génial à son sujet. Tu vois, je fais d'une pierre trois coups en quelque sorte. Voir même plus si tu comptes toutes les personnes qui se font un sang d'encre pour toi. C'est quoi ton secret nabot ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'inquiètent tous autant pour ta petite personne alors que tu ne commets que des erreurs ?

Envy sourit doucement. Il adorait discuter avec ses proies avant de jouer avec. C'était une des parties qu'il aimait le mieux, outre le fait de torturer ladite victime et le moment de la mise à mort. Bien douloureuse.

Mais cette espèce de torture psychologique… c'était à se tordre de rire. Les voir changer de couleur, se mettre à pleurer, hurler, implorer le pardon des autres et nia nia nia. C'était vraiment trop drôle. Et avec Ed, cela promettait d'être grandiose. Ce gosse avait tellement de choses à se reprocher que c'en était presque trop facile.

Pas grave, il s'amuserait quand même.

Il descendit de son perchoir et se laissa tomber sur le sol avec souplesse, n'émettant qu'un bruit feutré au moment de l'atterrissage. Il se mit à déambuler devant le blond qui, s'il ne le voyait pas, le sentait nettement se balader à quelques pas de lui.

_ Tu vois, j'ai bien vite compris que cet idiot brun tenait beaucoup à toi.

Même dans le noir, il vit parfaitement la bouche d'Edward s'ouvrir un grand coup sous le choc. Mustang, tenir à lui ? C'était la meilleure de l'année celle-là. Ce type ne pouvait pas le blairer, et c'était réciproque. Il lui faisait sans cesse des remarques, sur sa taille, sur la façon qu'il avait de foncer sans réfléchir, sur la manière dont il écrivait, d'horribles petites pattes de mouches guère lisibles et autres joyeusetés de la sorte. Bref, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'on tenait à quelqu'un alors qu'on passait le plus clair de son temps à lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau comme le faisait le Colonel avec lui. Envy était décidément trop con.

_ T'as l'air surprit, Ed.

S'il était surpris ? Ah, ben ça c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il était plus que choqué et stupéfait en réalité. Totalement dans les vapes. La fièvre aidant, bien entendu.

Parce que Mustang n'avait jamais tenu à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Cette espèce d'enflure en uniforme faisait tout pour le rabaisser, ne cherchait jamais à l'écouter ou bien à l'aider. Il ne le considérait que comme un subordonné gaffeur et chiant au possible. Rien de plus, rien de moins, et dans un sens, c'était très bien.

Edward n'avait aucune envie de s'attacher plus que ça à cet homme qu'il méprisait lui aussi. Mustang était seulement un moyen pour atteindre son but, rien d'autre. Un simple moyen.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait soudain envie que cet abruti le trouve et vienne le sauver ? Pourquoi cela lui faisait mal, de songer qu'il pouvait effectivement s'inquiéter pour lui ?

_ Donc je le fais souffrir en même temps que toi, continua le brun, guilleret, en sautillant. Je sais qu'il s'en veut. Terriblement, j'en suis persuadé. Sous ses airs de « je me fous de ce qu'il peut arriver à mon équipe », il est aussi pathétique que les autres. Mais je crois que le plus drôle, ce sera quand il comprendra que j'en ai pas fini avec lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Aboya le blond, ayant brusquement peur de saisir la portée de ses paroles.

_ Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu as tellement l'habitude d'avoir mal et de t'en prendre plein la tronche que ça n'en devient plus très intéressant.

_ …  
_ Pour te faire souffrir comme il faut, il faut que je te culpabilise. Si toi tu es devenu plus ou moins insensible au fait que l'on te fasse du mal, c'est pas le cas des autres. Et c'est là que ça devient amusant.

Edward ne dit rien. Il le sentait venir, le plan tordu et malsain, que seul un cerveau aussi dérangé que le sien pouvait concevoir. Il sentait aussi que ça n'allait pas plus plaire du tout.

_ A ton avis, comment va-t-il réagir quand j'irai pendre sa charmante petite camarade blonde ? Ou bien ce que dira ton frère, lorsqu'il verra que votre mécanicienne s'est _malencontreusement_ prit une étagère sur le crâne ?

_ JE T'INTERDIS DE LES TOUCHER !

Le hurlement traversa le hangar jusqu'à présent calme et se répercuta à l'infini sur les murs de béton. Edward haletait, tendu, tremblant de tous ses membres alors qu'une terreur sourde grandissait dans son ventre et envahissait tout son corps.

Il se fichait bien de souffrir, de mourir à la rigueur, tant que les autres ne risquaient rien. Il se fichait d'y laisser sa peau, tant que les autres, tout ceux qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait, étaient en sécurité. Mais lui… Envy…  
L'homonculus éclata de rire devant sa peur et son angoisse.

_ Tu t'inquiètes de leur sort alors que tu te trouves dans une position peu enviable. Est cela que vous appelez compassion ? Ou amour ?

_ T'as pas intérêt à leur faire le moindre mal ! Je…

_ Tu quoi ? Coupa le brun en s'approchant si brusquement de lui qu'Edward sursauta. Qu'est-ce que tu pourras bien me faire, dis-moi ? Dans ton état, la seule chose qu'il te reste, c'est mourir comme un chien.

Il se redressa et le toisa, ses yeux luisant dans la pénombre comme deux billes.

_ T'as pas compris que tu ne peux rien faire ? T'as pas compris que le maître, c'est moi ? Je vais te tuer. Tu vas mourir et ensuite, je m'occuperais de tous tes petits copains. Je terminerais par ton frère et ton abruti de supérieur. Ils les verront tous mourir. Les uns après les autres. Sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Et toi. Toi, tu sais tout ça. Et tu es aussi impuissant qu'eux. Tu vas mourir en sachant que tu ne pourras pas les sauver.

Edward poussa un feulement de rage et tenta de lui décocher un coup de pied. Envy l'évita sans peine et le gifla, presque blasé, le projetant à un ou deux mètres de là. L'alchimiste sentit le goût fade du sang envahir sa bouche et celui, plus amer, des larmes qu'il versait bien malgré lui.

Il pleurait parce qu'il avait mal, parce qu'il souffrait. Il pleurait parce qu'il avait peur, terriblement peur. Il pleurait parce qu'il se savait impuissant à tous les protéger. Parce qu'il allait mourir. Mourir en sachant la vérité. Et cela, plus que la douleur, plus que la peur, le déchirait de l'intérieur.

_ Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait maintenant, de connaître la Vérité ?

Envy éclata de rire. Comme un fou, un dément, il se tordit en deux, se tenant les côtes tant il trouvait la situation hilarante. Edward pria pour qu'il s'étouffe, fasse honneur au proverbe.

Mourir de rire.

Mais un homonculus dépasse bien trop souvent les lois de la physique. Un peu trop au goût du blond, qui sentait le désespoir le gagner. L'abattement se substituer à l'envie de vivre. Envie de lutter.

Envie de mourir. D'oublier. De laisser tomber.

Envy se redressa, tout sourire, pour contempler sa proie qui tremblait de rage et de chagrin dans son coin alors que lui jubilait plus que jamais. Il poussa un soupir faussement soulagé et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

_ Il fait chaud ici tu ne trouves pas ? Que dirais tu d'un petit rafraîchissement ? Mmmh ?

Ni une, ni deux, le palmier bondit comme un danseur près de son conteneur où se trouvait encore la caisse à outils ensanglantée. Il se pencha, dos à l'Alchimiste qui sentait qu'une fois de plus, il n'allait pas aimer.

Pendant que l'autre s'affairait à il ne savait trop quoi, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Fuir. Loin, le plus vite possible. Attraper son bras qui gisait tristement à quelques mètres de lui et coller la rouste du siècle à cet emplumé. Lui faire payer chacune de ses paroles au centuple, lui faire ravaler ses menaces, remballer ses idées folles.

Le tuer, s'il le pouvait.

Et il éprouverait plus que de la simple satisfaction en accomplissant ce geste.

Mettant à profit ce qu'il lui restait de forces, Edward se traîna un peu en avant. Son corps était lourd, pesant, un véritable fardeau qu'il maudit intérieurement. Inonda de jurons mentaux lorsque la douleur se réveilla dans son épaule. Fulgurante, elle traversa son dos en une longue décharge de souffrance et il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Ne pas alerter le malade derrière lui, qui racassait dans son coin tout en chantonnant.

Si Envy chantonnait comme un enfant en bas âge, ce n'était certes pas un bon présage.

Méprisant la souffrance qui irradiait de son membre, il s'avança de quelques centimètres. Sentit la sueur qui lui coulait sur la peau se glacer instantanément lorsque le pied de son demi-frère se posa sur son dos, le plaquant sans aucune douceur sur le sol rugueux.

_ Alors ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix basse, chargée de haine et de colère, se penchant à son oreille. On tente de se faire la malle ?

Il appuya vigoureusement son talon dans le creux du dos du blond, tournant et insistant jusqu'à lui en tirer des cris de douleur.

_ T'as voulu jouer au plus malin, hein ? Lança-t-il en même temps que son pied dans le flanc du blond qui gémit et cracha une flopée de sang, manquant de s'étouffer. Une côte de brisa.

_ T'as cru être plus rusé que moi ? C'est ça ?

Nouveau coup de pied, nouveau hurlement, nouvelle côte.

_ T'es vraiment pitoyable. Tu mérites même pas de vivre espèce de larve.

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux sur l'amas de chair gargouillant qui se trouvait être son demi-frère de transmutation.

Puis un sourire des plus beaux lui fendit le visage. Il se pencha sur Edward et le redressa.

_ Allez, dit-il, presque… gentil. On va pas se fâcher le jour de Noël tout de même. Bois donc un coup avec moi, mon _frère_.

Les yeux mi-clos, soufflant et luttant contre l'évanouissement, le blond se sentit redressé, le bras de l'homonculus dans son dos lui servant de dossier. S'il le contact de sa peau froide avec la sienne avec quelque chose d'apaisant pour les brûlures qui s'étalaient largement sur son dos, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça répugnant, et aurait voulu fuir à des kilomètres de là. Il ne put même pas murmurer sa protestation et son dégoût pour l'infâme créature. Ne put que fermer hermétiquement la bouche en sentant la surface froide d'un verre se presser contre ses lèvres.

Ne pas boire ce truc. Surtout, ne pas le boire.

Envy ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il le cala contre le conteneur le plus proche et attrapa ses joues entre son index et son pouce.

_ Bois donc, ça te fera le plus grand bien.

Il força le plus jeune à ouvrir la bouche avec brutalité. Edward rejeta la tête en arrière et se débattit comme il le put. Ils luttèrent ainsi quelques secondes, à peine, avant que l'homonculus n'ait le dessus et coince à moitié l'Alchimiste sous son poids. Edward sentit le verre venir percuter ses dents qu'il serra aussitôt, terrifié. Le brun grogna de frustration devant ses efforts inutiles pour reculer l'échéance et le frappa violement sur la joue.

Le souffle à moitié coupé, Edward dut ouvrir la bouche pour cracher sa dent un peu plus loin. Envy en profita et lui vida le contenu de son verre d'un trait, alors qu'il tentait de tout recracher.

S'il avait pu ou voulu ouvrir les yeux, il aurait sans doute vu le sourire triomphant qu'affichait l'autre, profondément heureux.

Ne pas boire, ne pas boire.

Lorsqu'Envy lui referma la bouche et qu'il manqua de s'étouffer, Edward fut contraint de tout avaler. Et le regretta vite. La douleur lui transperça la gorge, coupant net son hurlement. Comme un couteau aiguisé.

Pire que du poison.

Verre pilé.

X.X.X

Havoc écrasa sa cigarette d'un geste machinal et jeta un discret coup d'œil à son paquet qui dépassait de sa poche avant de pousser un petit soupir triste. Il venait d'entamer le deuxième de la soirée et celui-ci promettait de se vider tout aussi rapidement que le premier. Il fumait énormément lorsqu'il était angoissé.

Et Dieu savait qu'il l'était. Qu'ils l'étaient tous.

Il se redressa un peu, se passant la main dans les cheveux et échangea un regard peiné avec le Lieutenant Hawkeye, non loin de lui, qui abordait cette même expression.

Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs. Mais _lui_ l'était encore plus. Il était clair qu'après cette histoire, il lui serait impossible de prétendre qu'il se fichait éperdument du sort du Fullmetal.

Le Colonel serra une fois de plus le poing, se retenant de tout faire flamber tant il était à cran. Et même ça, c'était peu dire. Il était pire qu'à cran, il avait dépassé le stade de la simple angoisse et n'était pas loin de la crise de nerfs en puissance. Pas loin de désespérer. Pas loin de renoncer.

Il se reprit, refoulant les larmes qui étaient insidieusement venues se glisser dans ses yeux de nuit et se passa une main sur le visage, rageur. Ils avaient passé tout Centrale au peigne fin. Tout ! Ils avaient fouillé entrepôts et vieux locaux désaffectés, caves abandonnées et autres sous-sols glauques à souhait. Ils avaient retourné tout Centrale pour découvrir une bande de dealers, quelques coins macabres ayant visiblement servis à autre chose que de simples fêtes entre amis, des caches de marchandises, des stocks qu'ils croyaient perdus, soigneusement rangés au fin fond d'un hangar.

Et pas une seule trace d'Edward.

Comme s'il s'était volatilisé. Comme s'il était…

Roy Mustang se retint de hurler de colère et de frustration.

Près de lui, ses hommes le regardaient, peinés, tourner en rond comme un fauve en cage. Ils étaient tous dans ce même état d'abattement qui succède à la peur et à l'échec. Et savaient, sans pour autant vouloir l'avouer, qu'ils ne pourraient pas le retrouver. Qu'il était sans doute trop tard à l'heure qu'il était.

Même Alphonse finissait par y penser. Debout un peu à l'écart des autres, il leva sa grosse tête vers le carillon de l'église qui annonçait maintenant minuit moins deux. Il aurait aimé sentir son cœur se serrer. Aurait aimé pleurer, crier, se laisser tomber à genoux et s'arracher les cheveux.

Il ne pouvait pas même soupirer.

Se contenta de fixer les aiguilles gigantesques de cette horloge noire qui semblait annoncer la fin de tout espoir encore vivant.

_ Nii-san…

Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à la foule de militaires qui se tenait sur les marches, assis pour certains, debout et figés pour d'autres, attendant en silence dans la nuit froide un signe de leur supérieur. Signe qui ne venait pas, tant l'homme ne savait plus que faire. Alphonse leur était reconnaissant pour l'aide qu'ils avaient apportée, et il ne les tenait pas pour responsables de cet échec cuisant. Il aurait été trop égoïste de penser ainsi. Ce n'était pas de leur faute, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu. Fouiller Centrale était déjà compliqué, et il avait eu tellement peu de chance pour que son frère s'y soit encore trouvé…

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Seul, sans Edward, la vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Ne méritait plus d'être vécue. Ils s'étaient promis de rester ensemble et voilà qu'il se retrouvait abandonné par celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Seul, enfermé dans une armure de métal, avec pour unique compagnie sa conscience sans cesse en éveil et ses remords.

Et cette sensation dérangeante d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important.

Il aurait dû le retrouver. C'était sa mission, son devoir en tant que petit frère. Edward insistait toujours pour veiller sur lui, alors que lui-même était incapable de prendre soin du corps qu'il avait encore. Alors c'était lui, Alphonse Elric, qui le faisait à sa place. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre comme le faisaient deux frères profondément liés.

Alors maintenant, qui allait-il bien pouvoir protéger?

L'horloge sonna bruyamment le jour nouveau, résonnant lugubrement dans l'air glacé. Comme une marche funèbre. Comme pour pleurer un mort. Comme pour dire…

La lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit.

_ Colonel ! Le QG !

X.X.X

Le nom du monde est souffrance.

Et noir.

Immense, étouffant. Comme pour lui dire que ce qui l'attendait dans quelques minutes n'était pas si loin de la réalité.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir bouger, appeler, pleurer peut être. Il aurait aimé voir, revoir, sentir quelque chose d'autre que l'odeur du sang dans lequel il baignait.

Son sang.

Pourpre, épais, qui formait une large flaque autour de son corps disloqué.

Il sentait sa gorge déchiquetée, son dos lacéré, ses membres brûlés. Le verre sur sa peau, le verre dans sa peau.

Il entendait le sifflement rauque qu'il émettait, sortant de sa trachée perforée. Ressentait les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui tentait de juguler l'hémorragie. Le béton contre sa joue, l'odeur fade et écœurante du sang. La mort qui patientait, tapie comme un monstre sous un lit.

Le méchant croque-mitaine.

Le nom du monde est désespoir.

Il n'avait plus envie de lutter.

Envie d'abandonner, de laisser tomber.

Plus envie de vivre.

Il gémit, rampa sur une dizaine de centimètres. A peine. Avant de se laissait retomber. Sa vision se troubla, la nausée l'emporta. Des éclairs blancs zébrèrent l'espace autour de lui, taches luminescentes qui s'imprimèrent sur ses rétines. Dessinèrent dans la folie qui le gagnait, de vagues visages familiers.

Alphonse Winry Pinako Black-Hayate Riza Roy… tant d'autres encore, qui se succédaient sans cohérence sur l'écran de son esprit. Pêle-mêle d'émotions.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir les protéger, pouvoir les avertir, leur dire… il aurait aimé…

Regrets.

Infinis, sans limites, pour toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, pas pu accomplir, pas pu réparer. Pour toutes ces promesses qu'il n'avait pu tenir. Trop loin, trop dures.

_ Al…

Le nom lui échappa, faible râle qui résonna au milieu du noir, se perdit dans l'obscurité, seul témoin de sa lente agonie. Fut submergé par le son nasillard du vieux victrola qui laissait défiler sans se lasser, ses chants de Noël.

'_Dashing through the snow__'_

'_On a one horse open sleigh_…'

Le nom du monde est souvenirs.

Intenses, lumineux, qui le tiraient vers le haut. Qu'il voyait défiler sous ses paupières closes sans chercher à les attraper. Comme une mosaïque de couleurs, un carillon de sons, un flot de sensations, le laissant tremblant et démuni devant leur puissance.

Le nom du monde est solitude.

Il était seul, seul avec lui-même, attendant la mort qui mettrait moins de temps que prévu pour venir le chercher.

Envy l'avait finalement laissé là. Dans le noir et la musique, touche cynique de son cru. Il avait bien joué, il était repu. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le temps fasse son office.

Il était seul. Avec ses souvenirs, ses regrets, ses remords, sa douleur.

Douleur qui le transperçait de l'intérieur, le brûlait, consumait ce qui lui restait de conscience. Douleur qui devenait plus forte, aspirait son âme.

Il aurait aimé leur dire… leur dire à tous…

Juste… quelques mots… juste ça…

Al… son petit frère…

…tellement désolé…

Le nom du monde est souffrance.

Le nom du monde est noirceur.

Le nom du monde est…

Est…

'_Oh__ jingle bells jingle bells, jingle all the way…__'_

X.X.X

La porte du hangar C8 vola en éclats, comme les autres avant lui, et laissa entrer une flopée de militaires, armes au poing. Roy Mustang se précipita au-devant de tout le monde, la rage au cœur et les doigts prêts à claquer sur tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à un homonculus mal peigné. Le hangar, l'un des plus vieux du QG, était depuis longtemps inutilisé et abritait seulement des conteneurs vides qui prenaient la poussière. Un lieu sombre, glauque, idéal pour servir de repaire à un psychopathe en chef et cacher un corps.

En espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Le Colonel fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. Le noir était complet, on n'y voyait pas à trois mètres et il manqua de se prendre les pieds dans une caisse à outils qui se trouvait là. Baissant les yeux sur l'objet qui avait failli le mettre à terre, il constata avec horreur que la boite de métal était tachée, par-dessus la rouille, de sang coagulé. Il se redressa vivement, cherchant des yeux un quelconque interrupteur susceptible de lui dispenser d'avantage de luminosité que la lueur rouge des veilleuses qui lui brûlaient les yeux et accentuaient les ombres.

_ Allez me chercher de la lumière bon sang ! Beugla-t-il à ses subordonnés qui se trouvaient près de lui sans oser bouger. Fuery partit en courant satisfaire sa requête.

S'avançant prudemment entre les énormes caissons de chargement qui s'élevaient çà et là dans l'immense entrepôt, il ne put s'empêcher de se maudire en silence. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à venir chercher au QG. Comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'Edward était à deux pas d'eux, piégé dans leur propre camp ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, évidemment, cela lui apparaissait comme logique.

Envy était le cynisme à l'état pur, alors quoi de mieux que de torturer ses ennemis sous le nez de leurs camarades sans que ceux-ci en aient conscience? Il aurait dû le savoir, le deviner. Il aurait dû le sentir. Si jamais Edward…

Il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner.

A côté de lui, avançant le plus silencieusement possible, Alphonse était dans le même état d'esprit. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cela ? C'était pourtant d'une évidence, ça aurait dû lui crever les yeux. Il secoua la tête, chassant les remords, la honte peut être, qui lui envahissait l'esprit. L'heure n'était pas aux regrets, pas maintenant du moins. Il devait trouver Edward. C'était plus qu'une question de vie ou de mort. Plus que…

_ Colonel ! Là-bas, il y a quelque chose !

C'était un militaire blond, qui venait de les interpeller depuis le fond du hangar. Les hommes de Mustang s'étaient déployés dans tout le bâtiment, certains à l'extérieur pour couper toute retraite à un éventuel criminel, les autres arpentant tant bien que mal le hangar, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher dans le noir alors que Fuery à l'entrée, s'escrimait pour rétablir le courant. Mais même sans lumière, le jeune militaire avait réussi à distinguer la silhouette noire et immobile d'un humain, étendu sur le sol à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Et la musique grésillante d'un chant de Noël. Sans perdre une seconde, Roy se mit à courir dans sa direction, le cœur prêt à exploser, Alphonse sur ses talons, Riza non loin, prête elle aussi à intervenir. Ils parvinrent à sa hauteur, avisèrent la forme qui avait alerté ses sens et l'odeur les frappa.

Entêtante, métallique, elle émanait du corps en face deux, coincé entre deux conteneurs dans une position impossible. Roy fit un pas, Alphonse le devança, crissant sur le béton, sans se rendre compte qu'il courait dans un bruit d'enfer pour rejoindre le corps étendu.

Sans se rendre compte que l'espoir qu'il nourrissait encore et l'angoisse qui l'étreignait auraient suffi à tuer un simple humain. Mais Alphonse n'était plus un humain. Qu'une âme attachée à un bout de métal.

Et avec son frère, ils s'étaient promis de retrouver leurs corps ensembles. Il n'avait pas le droit de briser la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Cela ne faisait pas partie du jeu, pas partie des règles qu'ils avaient fixées tous les deux.

Mais Edward avait toujours été un incorrigible tricheur.

Alphonse n'était plus qu'à quelques pas lorsque la lumière fut enfin rétablie. Inonda la vaste salle de sa couleur éclatante, dissipant les ténèbres et mettant fin au cauchemar.

_ NII-SAN !

Ou accentuant sa réalité.

* * *

Envy et Ed, lisent par-dessus mon épaule.

Alors ?

Envy : … sans mentir ?

Sans mentir.

Envy : c'est le meilleur Noël que j'ai jamais passé de ma vie !

^^ Je me doutais bien que ça te plairait.

Envy : si ça me plait ? Mais évidemment ! R'garde moi ça, j'en ai encore des frissons !

Ed* tout pâle* : T'es vraiment une malade. Vous êtes deux malades.

Et c'est pour ça qu'on s'adore. Et vous ? Elle vous plait la fin ? Oui, je suis sadique et oui, ça laisse sans doute un peu sur sa faim. En plus j'avais promis de finir vite et c'est pas le cas…. Je comprendrais très bien que vous soyez un tantinet énervés.

Mais vous pensiez quoi aussi ? Que j'allais vous faire une happy end ? J'ai du mal avec ça, désolée ! Et puis, les plus optimistes peuvent toujours se dirent qu'ils ont tout de même réussi à arriver à temps et qu'Edo se trouve en ce moment même à l'hôpital, bien traumatisé. C'est vous qui voyez en fonction de ce que vous voulez.

Et voila, la fin de cette très joyeuse fic. Et encore, je suis restée très sobre, y a pas tant de sang que ça quand on regarde bien.

Envy *grande moue déçue * : Oh… pas cool.

J'aime torturer les persos, que voulez-vous ? Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui sont venu lire ceci, et tout particulièrement ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse et la patience de laisser des reviews. Merci encore, et au plaisir de vous retrouver sur d'autres pages, qui sait ?

Naé.

Edit: Avec le recul, je me rends compte que j'y suis sans doute allée un peu fort niveau torture autant mentale que physique. Si je le regrette? Pas du tout! Y a marqué "horror" dans les choix du genre! Allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas été prévenus! Cela dit, peut être qu'un rating M n'aurait fait de mal à personne...

Et tant que j'y suis: rien de tout ceci n'est à moi, bien entendu: Fullmetal est l'entière propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa. Merci pour votre lecture!


End file.
